From The Darkest Side
by The Min's
Summary: "Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain." -Park Jimin- BTS Fic.YoonMin. MinYoon. Minga. GS!Suga. Violent Fic.
1. Bab 1-Chapter 1

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 1-Chapter 1**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Yoongi sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada. Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Yoongi saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Yoongi yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Yoongi selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Yoongi menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

Heechul, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya. Heechul lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Yoongi dan Heechul hanya bertemu saat Heechul pulang liburan ke rumah, Yoongi tidak pernah menganggap Heechul sebagai ibunya, selain karena Heechul tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Yoongi orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Yoongi tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Heechul juga tidak peduli.

Yoongi menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama. Sampai suatu ketika Heechul menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan

salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Yoongi untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Heechul dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Jimin, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Jimin? Dia tahu segalanya...," Heechul tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang,

"Dan Jimin ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Yoongi menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Heechul, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan.

 _Calon suami Heechul pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Heechul_ , desah Yoongi dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Heechul tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Yoongi tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Yoongi belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika ahkirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Yoongi sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Heechul rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Yoongi segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Miss Min?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Yoongi

bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Heechul mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Yoongi dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Heechul, desah Yoongi dalam hati.

"Saya Namjoon, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Jimin sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Heechul dan Yoongi mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Yoongi terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini. Ya, Heechul pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Yoongi tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Yoongi tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Heechul yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Yoongi akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

 _Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat._

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Yoongi selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Yoongi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Namjoon membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Heechul langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat.

"Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Heechul, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Heechul untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Park Jimin selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Jerman yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Yoongi tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Heechul yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

"Dan ini pasti Yoongi," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Yoongi menyadari dia ternganga ketika Jimin mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Yoongi, putri kecilku," Heechul berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Yoongi, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Jimin menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Jimin sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Jimin saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "papa" oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Jimin."

Lelaki itu menatap Heechul tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Heechul, Jimin mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa sedikit antipati kepada Jimin, dia terlalu dingin dan tak

berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini. Heechul menoleh pada Yoongi,

"kau ingin ikut Yoongiku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Yoongi mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan

kekasihnya dan tak ingin Yoongi mengganggu.

 _Lagipula Yoongi juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini._

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Yoongi tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Jimin tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Heechul dan Yoongi sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Jimin sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Heechul dan Yoongi. Heechul dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup.

"Darling, kau salah, Yoongi tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Heechul hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Yoongi lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Yoongi?" sekali lagi Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yoongi cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Heechul marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan Heechul dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam.

"Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Yoongi, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Yoongi perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Heechul tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Yoongi memerah.

Tapi Jimin hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Heechul terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Heechul melirik Yoongi dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Jimin, lalu menggandeng Heechul, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Yoongi merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Yoongi tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

.

.

.

Ketika _dia_ masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Yoongi, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

 _Dia_ tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu. _Dia_ berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya.

Sudah berapa lama _dia_ menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, gadis ini membuat _nya_ terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Ahkirnya _dia_ tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milik _ku_ Yoongi, ingat itu."

 **TBC**

 **P.S: Jujur genre seperti ini adalah favoritku sepanjang masa~ Genre fantasy maksudnya wkwk tapi apakah ini fantasy ? hmm**

 **AAKKKK Udah lama banget pengen remake ini tapi yaa…begitulah**

 **Next or delete ?**


	2. Bab 1-Chapter 2

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon, GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **A/N: sebenernya "dia" diakhir chapter 1 itu bercetak miring tapi ntah kenapa pas di upload ngga bercetak miring-_- aku udah coba edit dan tetep aja ,so kezsaaaalll. Karna "dia" di bagian akhir itu "berbeda". Kalian akan mengerti kenapa "dia" itu berbeda…**

 **Begitu juga di chapter ini ada beberapa percakapan yg harusnya bercetak miring ,tapi kalau setelah upload tidak bercetak miring lagi ,sudahlah lelah juga aku-_-**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 1-Chapter 2**

 _"Kau milikku Yoongi, ingat itu."_

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Yoongi tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Yoongi mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Yoongi menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Yoongi dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Heechul dan Jimin belum juga kembali.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Yoongi berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Yoongi mendekat ke arah meja kerja Jimin. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Yoongi mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Jimin dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Jimin dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Yoongi mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Jimin asli Korea ? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Jerman.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jimin langsung memegang kedua pundak Yoongi, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Yoongi mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jimin.

"Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Yoongi tersenyum getir, setidaknya Jimin lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Heechul? Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Jimin tetapi Jimin memang datang sendirian.

"Heechul menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Jimin, menyadari kebingungan Yoongi, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Yoongi mengikuti Jimin melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Yoongi.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Yoongi terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jimin yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Yoongi buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Yoongi merona.

Jimin menoleh dan menatap Yoongi. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Yoongi termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jimin padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Yoongi. Meninggalkan Yoongi termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Jimin?

.

.

.

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Jimin memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Heechul dan Yoongi menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Heechul. Begitu Yoongi berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Heechul langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Jimin sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Heechul agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Heechul. Bukan Heechul yang diinginkannya...

 _"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?"_ suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Jimin langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Jimin dingin,

"Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Heechul, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Jimin marah.

 _"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya,"_ sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Jimin marah, "Kau benar benar tidak punya otak ya?"

 _"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang,"_ sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Jimin, _"Aku menginginkan Yoongi, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."_

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Jimin tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

 _"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya,"_ sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, _"Heechul adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."_

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Yoongi masuk ke rumah ini."

 _"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Heechul? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Jimin sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Heechul meremehkan dan menghina Yoongi secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?"_ sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Jimin mengernyitkan kening.

 _"Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"_

 _"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."_

"Yoongi bukan gadismu."

 _"Dia akan menjadi gadisku,_ _milikku_ _. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Yoongi adalah milikku,"_ sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Jimin menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Yoongi dan menciumnya, _menciumnya!_ Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Yoongi terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. _"Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."_

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Jimin mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. _"Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Jimin, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."_

Jimin mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum _dia_ , mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

 **TBC**

 **PS : karna aku udah banyak cuap-cuap diatas ,disini aku ga bakal banyak omong deh..**

 **But ,respond ff ini ga semenarik yg lain :( should I really keep it or I have to delete it ?**

 **So,review ?**


	3. Bab 2-Chapter 3

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon, GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 2-Chapter 3**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Jimin untuk menahan diri, _dia_ tetap saja mendatangi Yoongi di kamarnya. Jimin bisa marah, _nanti_. Tapi _dia_ tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Yoongi yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Yoongi di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur?

Jimin harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Yoongi, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. _Dia_ dan Jimin bertolak belakang dalam segala hal. Jimin cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya,

sedangkan _dia_ selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar – untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Jimin katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Yoongi adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yoongi sekaligus hari di mana _dia_ memutuskan akan memiliki Yoongi.

Jimin harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, _dia_ sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Yoongi siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

 _Dia_ mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Yoongi lembut. Yoongi bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

 _"Kau milikku Yoongi, jangan lupakan itu."_

.

.

.

Yoongi bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Yoongi, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Yoongi mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Yoongi mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Yoongi, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Yoongi kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Yoongi kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Yoongi tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Yoongi langsung panic.

 _Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !_

Dengan gugup Yoongi menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, diaingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yangsia-sia, ahkirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yoongi kecil.

Yoongi kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian.

Dengan susah payah Yoongi berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Yoongi pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Yoongi kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi, dan entah bagaimana Yoongi seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Yoongi kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Yoongi kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Yoongi kecil.

 _Lari! Ayo lari!_

Yoongi berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Yoongi kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Yoongi kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Yoongi kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Yoongi kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa di duga Yoongi kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini." Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Yoongi dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Yoongi," jawab Yoongi polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoongi kecil.

"Yoongi...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Yoongi dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya,

"...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Yoongi menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Yoongi kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Yoongi kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Yoongi mengikuti mereka berdua. Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Yoongi kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Yoongi kecil.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Yoongi kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Yoongi. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya!

 _Apakah dia_ _menyadari kehadirannya ?_

Tatapan mata Yoongi menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Yoongi mengenalinya.

"Jimin...?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Jimin yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Jungkook."

.

.

.

Yoongi tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Jimin, calon ayah tirinya. Dengan gugup Yoongi mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu

nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Yoongi tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau Cuma mimpi...

Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Yoongi mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

 _"Kau milikku Yoongi, jangan lupakan itu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Yoongi baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling. Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Yoongi sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Nona Yoongi, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Yoongi mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Heechul sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di ahkir pekan ini.

 _Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?_

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Yoongi, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Yoongi ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Yoongi berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi _langsung_ oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Jimin menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama ahkir pekan, apakah Jimin tetap berpendapat Yoongi akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Heechul? Tapi, meskipun Jimin berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Yoongi memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Heechul. Yoongi mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Heechul atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Heechul pasti tidak akan suka kalau Yoongi memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Yoongi untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Yoongi termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Yoongi melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari _bath-tub_ yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Yoongi. Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Yoongi lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Yoongi hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Yoongi makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

 _"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di_ _bath-tub._ _"_

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Yoongi dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam. Secepat kilat Yoongi menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Jimin, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Yoongi, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

.

.

.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Yoongi mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Jimin menelusuri wajah dan leher Yoongi yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Jimin, pikir Yoongi tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Jimin, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin _sudah mati_ tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Yoongi langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Jimin dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Yoongi sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Jimin lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

 _Jimin menyiapkan bajunya?_ Yoongi mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Jimin menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Jimin sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Yoongi menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Jimin memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Jimin sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Jimin yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi.

Apakah selama ini Jimin menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona."

Yoongi menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

 _Indah sekali…_

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Yoongi membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Yoongi yang terurai. Sementara Yoongi menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Yoongi yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu,

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Yoongi tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, ahkirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Jimin kepada saya tadi."

 _Hah?_

Kali ini Yoongi tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Yoongi termangu, lalu teringat pesan Jimin tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Jimin bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Jimin dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana. Dengan bergegas, Yoongi melangkah ke ruang makan.

 **TBC**

 **PS: So,Review ?**


	4. Bab 3-Chapter 4

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 3-Chapter 4**

Lelaki itu menatap Namjoon lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun. Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Yoongi yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Jungkook."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Namjoon, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Namjoon, suaranya masih datar. Jungkook tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Jimin... _Tapi padaku?"_ dengan pelan Jungkook beranjak tepat di hadapan Namjoon yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Namjoon cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Jungkook dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Jungkook tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Namjoon pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

 _Ah... Kenapa Tuan Jimin tidak muncul-muncul?_

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Namjoon ahkirnya.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Jungkook menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Namjoon tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau _tentunya_ mengerti kan?"

Namjoon mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Namjoon mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Yoongi bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Jungkook muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Namjoon, dia lalu menatap Namjoon ramah.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Namjoon segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Jungkook."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang _bayi_ laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Namjoon langsung pucat pasi begitu Jungkook mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Namjoon kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Jungkook pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Jungkook, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Jungkook terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Jungkook mampu_ , dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Jungkook memastikan kalau Namjoon tahu bahwa Jungkook mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Jungkook tampak puas dengan sikap diam Namjoon, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Jimin," Jungkook merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Yoongi yang terbakar habis,

"Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Jungkook menoleh kepada Namjoon, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Namjoon langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...," api di mata Jungkook menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Namjoon makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Jungkook memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Namjoon berdoa, untuk Heechul. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Jungkook padanya, Namjoon berharap agar Tuan Jimin bisa membujuk Tuan Jungkook untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Heechul.

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Yoongi mengernyit, tadi Jimin mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali."

Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Yoongi hingga Yoongi langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Jimin yang baru memasuki ruangan. Jimin berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Yoongi, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Jimin tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Heechul di sana.

"Heechul tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Jimin tenang. Lalu mendahului Yoongi ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Yoongi duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi. Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Jimin membuka percakapan.

"Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Yoongi mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Heechul terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Yoongi tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Jimin ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Yoongi. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Heechul? Kenapa bukan "ibu atau mama?", Jimin bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Yoongi yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Yoongi terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Yoongi berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Jimin sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Yoongi,

"Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Heechul tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada gadis seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Jimin langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Yoongi. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Jimin sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Yoongi langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. _Dia tetap ibu saya_."

Wajah Jimin tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Yoongi mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Jimin terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terahkir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Yoongi sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jimin benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terahkir Jimin tadi... Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Heechul terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Heechul mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Jimin.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Heechul menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Jimin adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Heechul sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Jimin pertama kalinya, Heechul langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Jimin juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Heechul tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Jimin.

 _Well_... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Jimin selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Heechul sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Heechul, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Heechul perlu memastikan bahwa Jimin tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Jimin benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Heechul dengan keahliannya yang membuat Heechul hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

 _Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku._

Heechul bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gossip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan.

Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan-tuduhan lainnya. Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi _wajar-wajar_ saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Jimin, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Heechul melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Jimin.

 _Jimin pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku._

Senyum Heechul makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Jimin.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Yoongi."

Langkah Heechul langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Jimin, semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Yoongi. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Suara itu... Heechul mengernyit, itu suara Namjoon, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Heechul tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Yoongi? _Yoongi?_ Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Yoongi?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Jimin dan memastikan Namjoon dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Yoongi.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Heechul langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Namjoon kepdada Jimin, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!Jimin memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Heechul berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Jimin lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Jimin dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Jimin pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Heechul sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Heechul mematut dirinya di cermin terahkir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Heechul telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Jimin.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Heechul melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Heechul melangkah menuju kamar Jimin.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Heechul memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

 _Apakah Jimin masih di ruang kerjanya?_

Pikiran itu membuat Heechul tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Jimin memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Heechul mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu _'laki-laki.,_

Heechul mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Heechul melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Jimin. Langkahnya terhenti.

 _Tumpukan album foto?_

Tertarik, Heechul membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Heechul ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Yoongi! Ada Yoongi yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Yoongi yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Yoongi yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Yoongi yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Heechul membuka semua album foto kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Yoongi sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jimin punya album foto seperti ini?_ Tangan Heechul mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Heechul, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Jimin ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Heechul lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

 _Menakutkan..._

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Heechul ketika mendengarkan suara Jimin.

Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

 _Jimin bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…_

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Heechul mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Jimin tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Jimin… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Jimin meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Heechul gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Jimin terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Jimin tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Heechul sayang?" Jimin terkekeh pelan.

Heechul menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Jimin meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Jimin berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Heechul menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Jimin terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Jimin akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terahkir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Heechul mengernyit, Jimin akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Jimin? Apa maksud kata-kata Jimin tadi? Heechul mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Jimin bersedekap.

Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Jimin berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," tiba-tiba Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Heechul sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Heechul.

Otomatis Heechul melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Heechul? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam _bath-tub_ sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan _bath-tub_ di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Jimin berkerut seperti tidak senang _– karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? -_ lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang,

"Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Jimin… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Heechul terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Jimin yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan _tidak ada_ korelasinya dengan apa yang _seharusnya_ mereka bicarakan!

Jimin menatap langsung ke mata Heechul, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Membicarakan apa katamu? Heechul, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggelenggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya _bodoh_."

Jimin sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Heechul, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Heechul dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Heechul sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Heechul pucat pasi, shock...

" _Apa?"_

"Hmmm," Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Jimin," Heechul mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Jimin sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Heechul seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Jimin," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Heechul dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Jimin misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Jimin yang keji, entah karena nada suara Jimin, detik itulah Heechul sadar kalau Jimin tidak main-main, lelaki _ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!_

Heechul berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Jimin menahannya, tiba-tiba Heechul menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Jimin, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Jimin mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Heechul, membuat Heechul memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada ahkirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Jimin tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Jimin berkilat-kilat senang,

"Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya _tidak tertahankan_... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Heechul gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Jimin itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Heechul pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja _, polisi akan mencariku!"_

Heechul mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berahkir dengan cerita, "Artis Kim Heechul kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu,"

Jimin mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih "tangga." Senyum mempesona Jimin muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Heechul pucat pasi, "Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Jimin? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Heechul yakin Jimin tidak segansegan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Jimin," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Heechul mengalir melewati pipinya,

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku _… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"_

Dengan santai, Jimin mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Heechul yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Jimin mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Heechul tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Heechul.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?"

Jimin mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Heechul, "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Jimin… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama _Jungkook_ , sayang…," lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Heechul, mata Heechul membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Jimin barusan

"Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Jimin mengecup dahi Heechul, lalu mendorong Heechul pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Heechul berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

 _Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!_

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terahkir?" Jimin terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Jimin melepas ikatan di mulut Heechul.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Heechul bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan. Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah.

 _Jimin sudah mendorongnya !_

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Jimin sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Heechul masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Heechul masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Jimin yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah… Masih hidup?" Jimin tersenyum, mengamati posisi Heechul yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya,

"Heechul yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Heechul penuh rasa humor.

Heechul mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Heechul mencoba menatap Jimin, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan " _adios_ " -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Jimin tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **GILAAA! Jungkook sarap GILA GAK WARAS!**

 **Okee ,saya yg gila disini :( ngetiknya sambil nahan napas saoloooohh serem binggo**


	5. Bab 4-Chapter 5

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 4-Chapter 5**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Yoongi. Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Jimin yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Jimin melangkah di depan Yoongi, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Yoongi menabrak punggungnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Jimin berusaha mencegah Yoongi menengok, "Jangan lihat."

Tapi Yoongi sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Yoongi langsung lunglai, hingga Jimin harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Yoongi lamat-lamat mendengar suara Jimin memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Jimin lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Yoongi menghilang.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Jimin".

Lalu Jimin mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Yoongi dari Jimin sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Heechul…." suara Yoongi menghilang.

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Yoongi, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Heechul terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk…..aku…..", suara Jimin tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Yoongi,"

Yoongi mengamati kesedihan di mata Jimin dan air mata mengalir di matanya. Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Heechul tetap ibunya, dan Yoongi masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Heechul telah tiada, dan harapan Yoongi seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Yoongi muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Jimin langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Yoongi sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Yoongi tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Heechul ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Namjoon, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Heechul yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Jimin mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Jimin hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Jimin berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam. Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Jungkook,

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Jimin." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Jimin memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Jungkook terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Heechul melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Yoongi sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Jimin geram.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Jimin… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Yoongi, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Yoongi sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Jungkook sombong.

Jimin menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang _'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Yoongi_? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengankegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kaumenyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Jungkook tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar,

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Jimin, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Jimin kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Yoongi, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Yoongi menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Yoongi.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Heechul, mengorekngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Jimin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, membuat tawa Jungkook makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Jungkook terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Jimin tak bergeming sehingga Jungkook terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Jungkook berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir,

"Sekarang tanpa adanya Heechul, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan gadisku."

"Dia bukan gadismu!", potong Jimin marah.

Jungkook menatap Jimin penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Jimin? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Yoongi dari kejauhan….. " tawa Jungkook membahana di ruangan itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Yoongi, kepadamu dengan kelakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku."

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Heechul yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Jimin berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Heechul, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Jimin seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Yoongi.

Yoongi menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Heechul adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Yoongi lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Jimin yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Jimin tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Jimin berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?" Yoongi mengamati wajah Jimin, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Yoongi melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Yoongi menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Yoongi menatap Jimin, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Jungkook...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Yoongi, dan Jimin tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Yoongi.

"Kenapa Yoongi?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan,

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

Jimin berhenti mendekati Yoongi, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Jimin berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Heechul memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Taehyung, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Jimin yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Yoongi tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Daren tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Jimin menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Yoongi dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Yoongi. Sampai Yoongi tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Jungkook muncul dan menguasainya, Yoongi tampak ketakutan, Jimin memperhatikan ketika Yoongi melangkah mundur dengan reflex untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Jungkook.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Jungkook.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Jungkook tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Jimin menatap Jungkook tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jimin, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Jimin menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak memiliki Jungkook di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Jimin mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Jimin yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Jungkook bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya. Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Jungkook selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Jimin selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Jimin tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Jimin kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Jimin ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Jimin kalau Jimin melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Jungkook berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Jimin melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Jungkook." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Jimin, Jungkooklah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Jungkook adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Jimin tidak mau Jungkook lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Jimin lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Jungkook dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Jimin diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Jimin.

Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Jimin, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Jimin. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Jimin, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Jimin sebelumnya.

Bahkan Jungkookpun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Jimin lengah dan Jungkook berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Yoongi.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Jungkook semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Jungkook memiliki Yoongi begitu kuat sehingga Jimin sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama

 **TBC**

 **PS: See ? udah ngerti kan sekarang Jungkook itu "apa" or "siapa"**

 **Ada yg pernah nonton Kill Me Heal Me ? well ,ini versi lainnya dan lebih jahat :"**

 **Jungkook disini bukan arwah atau setan yak._. Dia semacam alterego-nya chim. Yap, benar dia "jiwa" lain dalam tubuh chim.**

 **Aku ingin menanyakan 2 hal:**

 **Ada beberapa yang minta aku remake fifty shade of grey menjadi fifty shade of park. Hmm ShOuld I ?**

 **Hmm ini jahat karan temenku meracuniku dgn ff uke!chim dan aku terjebak! Jahat kaaannn. Kalo aku membuat sebuah remake dengan uke!chim gimana yaa ? aku menghianati yoonmin shipper gak yaa ? I really need your opinion.**

 **So,review ?**


	6. Bab 4-Chapter 6

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 4-Chapter 6**

Jungkook memasuki kamar Yoongi, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar perempuan itu.

Yoongi tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Jungkook bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Yoongi. Benarkah perempuan ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Yoongi takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Jungkook. Yoongi adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Yoongi waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Jungkook saat itu sudah siap membunuh Yoongi. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Jungkook yang gelap.

Dan di hari itu, Jungkook menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Yoongi. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Yoongi. Gadis itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Jimin dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Jungkook menunduk dan mengecup bibir Yoongi yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Yoongi tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Yoongi, menyentuh buah dadanya, dan meremasnya lembut.

Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, Jungkook hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Yoongi, meresapi harumnya perempuan itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Jungkook mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas payudara Yoongi yang ranum dan menggoda, Jungkook mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Yoongi sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya.

Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya. Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Yoongi, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Yoongi untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Yoongi. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Jungkook akan mengambil Yoongi, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Yoongi melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Yoongi berpikir mungkin Jimin memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Yoongi melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah _bathtub_. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Yoongi berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Yoongi tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas payudaranya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jimin memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Yoongi menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Yoongi tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jimin.

DI depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Jimin datar.

Yoongi melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Heechul mempunyai seorang putri yang dirahasiakan." Jimin bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Yoongi masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Jimin, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Yoongi nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Jimin menarik napas panjang,

"Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Jimin bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Jimin bukan?

Yoongi menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Jimin dengan ragu,

"Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Yoongi, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Jimin tersenyum lembut,

"Aku akan menjagamu Yoongi."

Dan entah kenapa Yoongi menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Jimin itu.

.

.

.

Tetapi Jimin yang sekarang makan malam dengan Yoongi sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Yoongi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman.

Jimin tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Yoongi juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Yoongi menatap Jimin yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Yoongi dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Yoongi meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Jimin dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Jimin yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Jimin sudah berdiri di belakang Yoongi, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Yoongi dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Yoongi. Yoongi berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Jimin, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Yoongi, membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Yoongi? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Huweee Kuki dah mulai grepe-grepe yaaaa :(**


	7. BAB 5-Chapter 7

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 5-Chapter 7**

Debar di jantung Yoongi makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Jimin masih berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher gaun Yoongi sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh.

Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Yoongi, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Yoongi gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Yoongi bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Jimin di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Jimin." Suara Yoongi pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Jimin terkekeh pelan di belakang Yoongi. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Jimin menjauh.

"Selamat beristirahat Yoongi..."

Yoongi tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Jimin yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Jimin dalam mimpi Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Jungkook'...

Yoongi memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat.

Yoongi harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Yoongi merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Yoongi terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Yoongi waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Namjoon." Suara Namjoon sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Jimin meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Yoongi merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Namjoon tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk makan malam." Yoongi tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Namjoon.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Namjoon yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Yoongi sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona Yoongi. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Jimin ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Namjoon sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Yoongi termangu. Kenapa Jimin ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Namjoon tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Yoongi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu, benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Namjoon berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Namjoon.

Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

 _Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?_

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Yoongi melirik berkas-berkas itu, Jimin tersenyum,

"Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Yoongi, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Yoongi mengikuti permintaan Jimin dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Jimin, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Jimin yang biasa. Yoongi menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Jimin yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Yoongi masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Jimin mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Jimin yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."

Jimin tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Yoongi... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..."

Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Yoongi sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Jimin dan kakak Jimin yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Hangeng."

Mata Jimin tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Hangeng... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Hangeng meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Yoongi menatap foto Hangeng di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Hangeng pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam.

"Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putri yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Yoongi mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Yoongi... putri Hangeng adalah dirimu." Jimin melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Yoongi, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Yoongi menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Yoongi mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Heechul... tetapi Yoongi menyadari dia percaya kepada Jimin, Hangeng adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jimin, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Yoongi, itu terlalu formal." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Yoongi, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Heechul membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Hangeng akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Hangeng kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Hangeng karena telah memperkosa Heechul. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Hangeng begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu." Jimin mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya,

"Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Hangeng secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Jimin mendorong album foto itu kepada Yoongi.

Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Yoongi. Tentu saja Jimin tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Yoongi ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Yoongi secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Yoongi membuka album-album foto itu. Jimin benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Jimin melembut,

"Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Jimin menghela napas panjang,

"Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Yoongi menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan putri yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya,

"Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat lihatnya..." dan Yoongi ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup.

Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Yoongi.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Yoongi dengan serius,

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Hangeng memintaku menjagamu. Hangeng meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Hangeng, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Heechul sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Heechul.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Yoongi sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Heechul, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Hangeng, untuk menjagamu sebagai putriku." Jimin mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri.

Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Heechul, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Yoongi puterinya, Jimin lebih tertarik menjadikan Yoongi istrinya.

Sementara itu Yoongi berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Jimin begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Yoongi tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Heechul menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Jimin menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana... Heechul meninggal dan..." Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Yoongi tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Jimin yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Hangeng yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Jimin melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Jimin, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

.

.

.

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik." Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Jimin, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Jungkook!" Jimin menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat bulat..."

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Yoongi pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Jimin mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Jungkook hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas,

"Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Jimin? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."

Jimin terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Yoongi, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Yoongi daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Yoongi bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Jimin, dia menatap Jimin penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Yoongi tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Jimin. Apapun yang terjadi... Yoongi akan menjadi milikku."

Tawa Jungkook masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

.

.

.

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Namjoon?"

Namjoon menatap ragu ke arah Jimin, tahu kalau Jungkook mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Jimin menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi,

"Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan."

Monster... Namjoon membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Jungkook, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.

Namjoon takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Jungkook. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Jimin mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Jimin, Namjoon akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Yoongi dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Jungkook, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?"

Sapaan itu membuat Hoseok menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Heechul membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Heechul itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Jin menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Hoseok tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Heechul melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun."

Jin mengambil berkas Hoseok dan mengamati foto Yoongi yang terpampang di sana.

"Siapa namanya? Yoongi? Hmmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya."

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Hoseok tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Heechul sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Jin menatap Hoseok dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Yoongi berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Yoongi."

Hoseok mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Yoongi berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Yoongi, Yoongi tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Yoongi berada, gadis itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Hoseok bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Yoongi.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Heechul, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?"

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, Park Jimin menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Heechul dia sangat sudah ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Park Jimin.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Jin mengusulkan.

Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Park Jimin? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas... Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Park Jimin selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hoseok memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Jin, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Jin.

Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Hoseok menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Park Jimin. _Well,_ kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Hoseok bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Wohoho semua member Bangtan sudah muncul. Dan chapter ini syuper sekali panjangnya :"**

 **Kenapa yg jadi alterego nya chim kuki ? well ,karna dia adalah bias saya wkwk simply reason**

 **Dan masalah ff uke!chim tenang itu hanya akan jadi ff oneshot dan untuk kesenangan ku belaka aku takakan memaksa kalian membacanya :( dan ff fifty shade of Park nya akan tetap dibuat (kalo aku minat) dengan pairing MinYoon kok wkwk**

 **Tapi belum tau deh kapan sempet bikinnya :(**

 **So, review ?**


	8. BAB 6-Chapter 8

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 6-Chapter 8**

"Hangeng sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Jimin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Yoongi duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Hangeng, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Jimin mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Yoongi dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Heechul kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Jimin berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Jimin begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Yoongi, di sana ada foto Hangeng dan dengan rinci Jimin menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto Hangeng waktu wisuda..." Jimin menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Yoongi.

"Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Hangeng mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Hangeng tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Hangeng harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Hangeng sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Hangeng ditugaskan ke salah satu cabang perusahaan di Jerman, di dekat rumah ayahku.

Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Hangeng sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. Dan kemudian ayah Hangeng harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar.

Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Jimin tersenyum menyesal,

"Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Hangeng.."

Yoongi mendengarkan kisah Jimin dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Jimin di hati Yoongi, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Jimin menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto,

"Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Hangeng, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

.

.

.

Yoongi membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Heechul. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Hangeng, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Jimin dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Yoongi terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Yoongi mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Jimin berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Yoongi. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi." Jimin menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Yoongi mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Jungkooklah yang menyebabkan Yoongi tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Jungkook melakukannya dengan tangan Jimin.

.

.

.

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Jungkook memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon,

"Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Taehyung di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."

Jungkook meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Taehyung untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Yoongi bekerja terbakar habis. Yoongi tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

.

.

.

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Yoongi terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Yoongi bekerja.

Yoongi mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu? Yoongi membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Yoongi membatin.

Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Jimin mengusulkan ketika Yoongi menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Jimin... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Yoongi menatap Jimin ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Jimin memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Yoongi merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Jimin. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana Yoongi bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Yoongi tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Jimin berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Jimin yang ditemui oleh Yoongi setiap harinya, hanya Jimin teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Jimin satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Jimin sangat rumit dan Yoongi harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro wisata. Tetapi Jimin dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Yoongi berkembang kepada Jimin. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, termasuk Yoongi. Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Jimin yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona.

Jimin selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Yoongi merasa nyaman bersama Jimin, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Park Jimin?

Pipi Yoongi memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Jimin pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putri Hangeng. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Yoongi boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Yoongi sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Yoongi yakin Jimin akan mencari wanita berpengalaman seperti Heechul daripada melirik perempuan ingusan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Yoongi berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Jimin, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Jimin, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Jimin dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Yoongi di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Jimin terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Yoongi, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Jungkook tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi. Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Jimin sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Jungkook hanya tinggal menunggu Jimin lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Yoongi, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

 _Tunngu Yoongi, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu.._

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Jimin meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Yoongi penuh permintaan maaf,

"Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Jimin, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Yoongi tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Jimin, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Jimin terkekeh, "Sungguh Yoongi, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapankapan."

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa."

Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah music berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Yoongi, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

"Lady, maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?"

Yoongi terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Jimin, Jimin melangkah mundur, mengajak Yoongi ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Yoongi di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Yoongi mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Yoongi terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Jimin, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Jimin ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Jimin menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan mata.

 **TBC**

 **PS:** **BTS Memories 2015 ? just kill me then bighit**


	9. Bab 6-Chapter 9

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 6-Chapter 9**

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Yoongi yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Yoongi, dan memagut bibir bawah Yoongi.

Jimin menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Yoongi menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Yoongi supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Yoongi erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Jimin sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Yoongi dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Yoongi membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Yoongi dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Jimin melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Yoongi, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Yoongi." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Yoongi menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Jimin begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Yoongi seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi seolah Yoongi sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kesan pertama Yoongi atas kamar Jimin adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan berpikir. Jimin begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Jimin yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Yoongi hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Yoongi ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Jimin sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Yoongi, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Yoongi lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Yoongi, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Jimin mengerang parau.

Jemarinya bergerak dan menurunkan gaun Yoongi, terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, melepaskan bra Yoongi dengan cekatan sehingga buah dada Yoongi yang ranum terpampang di depannya,

"Ah... indahnya.. Yoongi yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..."

Jemari Jimin bergerak lembut dan menyentuh putting payudara Yoongi, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Yoongi mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Jimin... jangan... jangan disitu." Yoongi mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan payudaranya yang mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Yoongi sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Yoongi? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Jimin.. yaa... di situ Jimin." Yoongi mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Jimin yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Jimin mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Yoongi tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Yoongi dengan penuh gairah, memuja payudara Yoongi bergantian, membuat tubuh Yoongi menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Jimin bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Yoongi, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Jimin. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap gaunnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalam berendanya, dan menyentuh kewanitaannya. Dengan ahlinya Jimin menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati-hati dan menemukan titik paling sensitif di tubuh Yoongi.

Jemari Jimin mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Yoongi seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Jimin mengamati setiap reaksi Yoongi dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini menggesek titik sensitif Yoongi dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Yoongi makin kencang, membuat mata Jimin berkabut penuh gairah.

"Yoongi yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Yoongi dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Yoongi membuat gadis itu menggeliat penuh gairah.

Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Jimin menelanjangi Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Jimin tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhatihari. Yoongi masih perawan dan Jimin harus menjaga supaya Yoongi terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Jimin akan terus menggoda Yoongi sampai tiba saatnya tubuh perempuan itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Jimin mencumbu Yoongi, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Yoongi, di lehernya, pundaknya, payudaranya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Yoongi menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kewanitaannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Yoongi. Lidah Jimin mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Yoongi dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Yoongi memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Jimin memutuskan bahwa Yoongi sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Jimin tampak sangat... jantan... oh Astaga... Yoongi tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya dan dia.. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa takut.

Jimin rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Yoongi. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Yoongi dengan tak kalah lembutnya,

"Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Yoongi percaya. Kelembutan di mata Jimin membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Yoongi membuka dirinya untuk Jimin, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Yoongi bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek kewanitaannya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Jimin menatap Yoongi lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Yoongi.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Jimin berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... kau mengerti Yoongi?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Jimin percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki kewanitaan Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi terasa sangat sempit sehingga Jimin harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Jimin menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Yoongi merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di kewanitaannya.

Yoongi menjerit, mencakar lengan Jimin meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Jimin tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menemukan penghalang itu, dan dia harus menembusnya. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, penghalang itu terkoyak, diiringi erangan kesakitan Yoongi.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Jimin sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Yoongi, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Yoongi untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Yoongi,

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Jimin berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap Jimin, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Jimin mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Jimin serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Yoongi mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Jimin memandang Yoongi cemas.

Tetapi Yoongi sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Jimin di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin tersenyum menerima jawaban Yoongi, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Yoongi... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..."

Jimin berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Yoongi bergerak mengikuti Jimin membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Jimin pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya

Yoongi akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Jimin mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Yoongi yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Jimin, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin penuh cinta, "Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin."

Tatapan Jimin kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Min Yoongi, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta,

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Payudaranya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Yoongi, dari dada turun ke kewanitaannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Jimin yang dicintainya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Yoongi dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Yoongi.

Jimin tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Yoongi melihat Jimin tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Yoongi ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Jimin membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak akan menyakitinya. Jimin mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Yoongi yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Yoongi. Perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya.

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Dasar yeee si Jungkook paling bisa dah mengambil alih dengan aura gelapnya**

 **Uyeeee YoonMin Makin Love hihi**

 **Aku uploadnya abis buka kok ,jangan salahin aku yaa :"**

 **:**

 **udah liat vivio chim yg hampir jatuh tadi di bandara :'**


	10. Bab 7-Chapter 10

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 7-Chapter 10**

Yoongi sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Jimin yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Yoongi bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Jimin memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Yoongi, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Yoongi mencengkeram pundak Jimin, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Jimin memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Jimin sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Yoongi dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Yoongi dan bibir bawah Yoongi, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten.

Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana. Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Jimin tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Yoongi ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Yoongi hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Jimin mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Yoongi membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Jimin menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Yoongi begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh.

Tetapi Jimin tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Yoongi. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Yoongi dan mengangkatnya ke atas...

"Jimin...?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..."

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan kewanitaan Yoongi. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Yoongi kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Jimin benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Jimin seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Yoongi. Yang tidak Yoongi sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Kewanitaannya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal.

Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Jimin masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Yoongi dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Yoongi berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Yoongi sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela.

Tetapi sepertinya Jimin tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Yoongi, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke buah dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke buah dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya... dan Yoongi melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Jimin tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku... ini... bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Yoongi.."

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Jimin. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Yoongi semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Jimin terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini." Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Yoongi."

Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin, "Tidak apa-apa Jimin, toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Yoongi. "Maafkan aku."

Yoongi tertegun. Jimin tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Jimin terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja... Tetapi sekarang Jimin tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Yoongi langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jimin."

Dan Jimin terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau brengsek." Jimin menatap bayangan Jungkook di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula... kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Yoongi, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?" Jimin menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Yoongi tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Yoongi dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Seluruh tubuh Yoongi memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin kewanitaaanya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Jungkook! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya..." Jungkook tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Yoongi kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Jimin. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Jimin menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Jungkook terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil.

Tetapi Jungkook tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Jimin,

"Hati-hati Jimin." Jungkook bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, _aku akan menguasai tubuh ini_."

.

.

.

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Namjoon mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Jimin, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Jimin dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Jungkook menjadi kuat." Jimin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah... dan Jungkook melukai Yoongi."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Yoongi membuat tuan Jungkook semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Yoongi dari diriku... tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Namjoon." Suara Jimin menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Jungkook yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Jimin sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya... sangat jahat.

Jimin menghela napas panjang, menatap Namjoon dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Namjoon. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Namjoon..."

.

.

.

Hoseok mengamati rumah Yoongi dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Yoongi menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Yoongi tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Hoseok sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Yoongi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana perempuan itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Yoongi, Hoseok langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Hoseok menunjuk ke arah rumah Yoongi.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Yoongi dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Nona Yoongi?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Nona Yoongi bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia perempuan yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Yoongi.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Hoseok langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Heechul, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Yoongi. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Nona Yoongi dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata nona Yoongi dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Hoseok merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Yoongi pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Park Jimin itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi... berarti Yoongi ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Jimin pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Jimin menyembunyikan Yoongi di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Hoseok menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Jimin dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

.

.

.

"Astaga... kau terluka." Yoongi menyentuh jemari Jimin yang dibalut perban,

"Kenapa?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Yoongi, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Jimin sangat menguras energi. Pipi Yoongi memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Jimin sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Jimin."

Tatapan Jimin kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Yoongi, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Yoongi mengernyit. Jimin berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Yoongi lembut. "Kau harus tahu Yoongi, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Jimin, "Aku percaya, Jimin.."

.

.

.

Ketika Hoseok sedang mengamati rumah Jimin di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Park Jimin dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Hoseok, "Anda Hoseok wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Namjoon menghela napas panjang,

"Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Park Jimin... saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Hoseok langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Namjoon melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Hoseok, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Hoseok ragu. Dia menatap Namjoon lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Namjoon melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Hoseok. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Hoseok kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hoseok, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Hoseok hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Hoseok untuk membantunya. Tuan Jimin telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Yoongi kabur kalau tiba waktunya Jungkook menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Yoongi dari Jungkook.

Tetapi Tuan Jimin melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Namjoon harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Jimin tahu, karena kalau Tuan Jimin tahu, Jungkook kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Namjoon tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Jungkook. Namjoon telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Jimin.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Hoseok untuk membantunya. "Nona Yoongi terjebak di rumah Tuan Jimin, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Jimin ingin menjadikan nona Yoongi sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Namjoon menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Yoongi melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Jimin pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa nona Yoongi menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Yoongi kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Hoseok menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang, "Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Yoongi atau obsesi Tuan Jimin untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Namjoon tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Jimin bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Hoseok mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Yoongi. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Heechul di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Hoseok tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai,

" Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Yoongi?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Nona Yoongi. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Nona Yoongi melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Nona Yoongi melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Namjoon meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Yoongi dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya... Hoseok membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Namjoon tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Park Jimin adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Park Jimin sebegitu hebatnya?" Hoseok bertanya.

Dan Namjoon mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Nona Yoongi sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Nona Yoongi sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya."

Namjoon mengisyaratkan Hoseok untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Namjoon tersenyum kepada Hoseok, mengulurkan tangan dan Hoseok menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Hoseok. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Hoseok memandang sampai Namjoon menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya _dalam dolar amerika_. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar...

.

.

.

Jimin merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Jungkook begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Jimin sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Yoongi menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. _Sosok kejam Jungkook_. Yoongi pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Jungkook tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Jimin, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!" Jimin mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Jungkook di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Yoongi."

"Yoongi milikku." Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Jimin, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Namjoon, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Yoongi akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Jimin menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Yoongi, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya." Jungkook terkekeh,

"Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Jimin..." Jungkook tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu... apakah Yoongi masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Heechul, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Hangeng, dan kedua orang tuanya, Heechul dan Hangeng. Yoongi pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."

Jimin mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Jimin. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."

Jungkook tertawa. Dan saat itulah Jimin merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Jungkook terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Yoongi.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang...

 **TBC**

 **PS: Mendadak pengen nyanyiin lagu run buat Yoongi**

 **Yoongi run run run~**

 **Kadang ngetik remake ini bikin aku merinding sendiri ,rada-rada takut sama Jungkook :(**

 **"** **kayak pernah baca ini' "ini mirip sama ff-nya blablabla"**

 **Please ,make sure kaian baca bagian awal,ini REMAKE ,RE-MA-KE. Jadi kalau kalian pernah menemukan ff ini dengan pairing lain ,yaa wajarlah-_- jangan buat saya harus menjelaskan yaaa**

 **Pss: ntah kenapa aku lagi alay banget ,hanya karna liat chim gak duduk sebelah yoongi lagi pas BTS FM 3rd anniv kemaren aku bapeeer banget! Sampe sekarang belum semangat liat full nya ,masih preview aja :" just me or anyone else like that ?**

 **So,review ?**


	11. Bab 8-Chapter 11

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 7-Chapter 11**

Jimin mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Yoongi mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa sangat cemas. Jimin tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Yoongi seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Yoongi hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jimin ketika dia berpapasan dengan Namjoon. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Nona Yoongi..." Namjoon membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Jimin menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Yoongi melirik ke arah ruang kerja Jimin, kemudian menatap Namjoon dengan bingung.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Namjoon, Jimin mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Namjoon tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya.

Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Jimin bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Jungkook sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Jungkook bertekad kuat memiliki Yoongi dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Jungkook.

Apakah sekarang Tuan Jimin sedang melawan Jungkook di dalam sana? Jantung Namjoon berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Nona Yoongi untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. _Well_ , Namjoon harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Nona Yoongi." Namjoon berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Namjoon?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Namjoon mengajak Yoongi ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Jimin dan Jungkook hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

.

.

.

Mata Yoongi membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

" _Kepribadian ganda_? Apakah kau serius Namjoon?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Yoongi, mengenai Jimin dan _alter ego_ nya yang jahat, yang bernama Jungkook.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Jimin tampak begitu berbeda. _Alter ego_ nya...Tuan Jungkook sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Yoongi tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Jimin tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Yoongi sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Yoongi merasakan bahwa Jimin membawa aura menakutkan... Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Jimin meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk... dan terakhir... kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Jimin berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya... Wajah Yoongi menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Jungkook? Apakah Jungkook yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Jungkook terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Hangeng meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Jimin hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Jungkook menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga... saat itulah Tuan Jungkook pertama kali bertemu dengan anda."

Namjoon menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Jungkook kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yoongi. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan... oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Jim... Jungkook di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Namjoon mengangguk meyakinkan Yoongi. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Jungkook terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Jungkook sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Yoongi bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Jungkook ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga ketika dia akan membunuh Yoongi kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan... tetapi kemudian, Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Yoongi karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu."

Yoongi mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Jungkook, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Jimin dan Tuan Jungkook sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Jimin. Ketika Tuan Jungkook ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya."

Namjoon menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Jimin. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Jungkook terobsesi kepada anda karena itu."

Karena sebuah plester? Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Jungkook. Yoongi satusatunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Jungkook terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Namjoon menatap Yoongi sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Jimin, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Jungkook terlalu kuat.."

Jantung Yoongi berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Jungkooklah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Hangeng... dan yang terakhir... ibu anda, Nona Heechul..."

Kata-kata Namjoon bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun.

Yoongi sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya,

 _"_ _Apa?"_

"Yang pertama Tuan Jungkook bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Hangeng mengetahui bahwa Tuan Jimin mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Jimin yang ada di rumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Jimin mengaku tidak ingat apapun... sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Jungkook supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Jungkook, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Jimin lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Jimin lalu mengirimkan Tuan Jimin ke psikiater ... dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Jungkook. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Jungkook pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Jungkook hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Jimin lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Namjoon melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Yoongi menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Jungkook bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Jimin. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Hangeng sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan... mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Namjoon tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Jungkook telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Yoongi merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Jungkook benar-benar kejam... dan dia... dia satu tubuh dengan Jimin, Jimin yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jungkook telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Hangeng, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Jungkook telah merenggut kesempatan Yoongi untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya.

Dan Jungkook sama dengan Jimin... Jimin sama dengan Jungkook... hati Yoongi berdarah oleh rasa sakit. Tetapi Namjoon rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyakkoyak hati Yoongi.

" Kemudian Tuan Jungkook mengejar anda... dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Hangeng. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Jungkook mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Heechul sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya...

…Kemudian, Tuan Jimin berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Jungkook dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Jimin ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya."

Namjoon menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Jimin waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita..."

Karena itulah Jimin tampak sangat menyesal. Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Jimin kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya... rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Jungkook tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit... dia meninggal di rumah... tidak mungkin Jungkook yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Jungkook yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek amda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda." Namjoon menatap Yoongi lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Yoongi ingat. Pembantu itu, perempuan setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Jungkook. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Jungkook."

Yoongi ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Jimin kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Hangeng, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Hangeng meninggal. Jadi Tuan Jungkook mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Jimin tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Yoongi membatin. Menunggu Namjoon melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda... dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Mata Yoongi terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Jungkook, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Jungkook berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Jungkook, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah...bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Jungkook, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Jungkook sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda ..."

Yoongi ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Yoongi berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati.

Yoongi tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya... Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Yoongi menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Jungkook sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Yoongi. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Jungkook juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Heechul berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Jungkook mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian nona Heechul menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Jungkook marah..."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Jungkook... mendorong Nona Heechul jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Yoongi. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan... Jungkook benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Jungkook.

"Kenapa Jimin mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Yoongi menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Jungkook makin kuat dari hari ke hari...dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Jimin... Tuan Jimin meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Yoongi gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Jungkook. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Jimin. Bagaimana kalau Jimin kalah dan Jungkook menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap."

Namjoon bergumam dengan gelisah. Yoongi menyadari Namjoon gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya.

Takut kepada Jungkook yang mengerikan.

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **SAYA TAHAN NAPAS!**

 **OHH please siapapun bawa Yoongi lari huweeeeee**


	12. Bab 8-Chapter 12

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 8-Chapter 12**

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Jungkook bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Jimin, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura... sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Jungkook tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Rencana kita bisa gagal."

Jantung Yoongi berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Jungkook. Yoongi ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Namjoon." Yoongi berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini."

Namjoon tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Jimin... beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Jungkook lagi."

Perkataan Namjoon terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Jimin mencintainya, dan Yoongi juga mencintai Jimin. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Jimin... dia satu dengan Jungkook... dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi bisa tetap mencintai Jimin setelah ini?

Tetapi Yoongi memang mencintai Jimin, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Jimin telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Yoongi mencintai Jimin, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Jimin mempunyai alter ego bernama Jungkook yang begitu kejam...

.

.

.

Begitu Yoongi pergi, Namjoon langsung menelepon Hoseok, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Halo?"

"Ini Namjoon."

" _Well_ , Namjoon, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali..."

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Jimin. Saya akan menyelundupkan Nona Yoongi keluar malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Hoseok merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Yoongi di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Namjoon berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

"Oke. Aku akan siap."

.

.

.

"Yoongi kau ada di mana?" Jimin mencari-cari Yoongi. Untunglah Yoongi sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jimin tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah.

Jimin tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Yoongi sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah, "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

 _Ini Jimin atau Jungkook yang sedang berpura-pura?_ Yoongi mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Yoongi harus berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?" Jimin menyentuh lembut dahi Yoongi dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?"

Kesempatan. Yoongi langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing, aku mendapatkan haidku siang ini. Kalau hari pertama rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman..."

Yoongi berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong, dan dia tidak sedang mendapatkan haid. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura sedang haid, setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Jimin mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Namjoon akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini.

"Kau sedang berhalangan?" Jimin tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Yoongi penuh arti, "Jadi malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermesraan."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Jimin menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Jimin."

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Jimin meraih Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku."

 _Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Jimin_.

"Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baik malam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Jimin... kau tahu... perempuan biasanya tidak nyaman ketika mengalami haid hari pertamanya.."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Yoongi erat dan mengecup pucuk hidupnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Jimin terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Jimin. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama... terasa sangat Jimin, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Jimin?

Sejenak Yoongi terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Namjoon. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Yoongi. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Jimin,dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Yoongi untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Jungkook... lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Yoongi sudah pergi, setidaknya Yoongi sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Jimin tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Jimin, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat _private_ sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat."

Itu berarti Yoongi juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini dia akan menghirup kebebasannya. Tetapi dia harus tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Jimin akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Jimin, berakting seolah bahagia.

.

.

.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar _private_. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Jimin yang berkaca gelap. Yoongi melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Jimin yang mengikuti.

"Kau senang?" Jimin tersenyum kepada Yoongi ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang.

Yoongi mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Jimin, terima kasih."

Jimin menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Yoongi, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Apakah ini Jimin? Yoongi menatap ragu. Jungkook tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Jungkook diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Jimin? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Jimin katakan untuk membuat Yoongi terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Jimin sangat mudah bagi Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Jimin menyentakkan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Jungkook, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Jimin ataupun Jungkook, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Yoongi tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Yoongi menatap ke arah Jungkook, "Maafkan aku... hari pertama haid biasanya membuatku sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Oh iya. Aku lupa." Jimin menatap Yoongi menyesal, "Maafkan aku, waktunya tidak tepat ya."

Yoongi menatap lembut ke arah Jimin. "Tidak apa-apa Jimin aku yang meminta maaf."

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Dia akan meninggalkan Jimin malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Jungkook. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Pasrah kepada rencana Namjoon.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi sudah berpakaian lengkap dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. Gaun dan pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu datar yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, gaun-gaun indah dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Jimin untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di atas lemari.

 _Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya._

Yoongi merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Namjoon gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Jungkook yang telah mengalahkan Jimin.

Ah... Jimin. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Jimin adalah kenangan yang indah. Yoongi sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jimin, kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Yoongi rasakan kepada Jimin.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Yoongi melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Namjoon? Atau Jimin?

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Namjoon yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Namjoon yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian.

Yoongi masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pakaian pelayan pria. Yoongi mengikat rambutnya dengan karet yang disediakan, lalu memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam jaket pelayannya. Sekilas dia melirik ke kaca. Penampilannya mirip seperti anak lelaki yang masih remaja.

Dia segera keluar dan menemui Namjoon yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Namjoon lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Jimin untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Yoongi berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Jimin. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Jimin dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Jimin sedang tertidur. Syukurlah.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Namjoon mengajak Yoongi keluar, banyak pengawal Jimin yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Namjoon mengajak Yoongi berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Namjoon mengambil sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang. Dia menyuruh Yoongi mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping.

Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Yoongi bersikap gugup tetapi Namjoon tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai,

"Hai Jackson, malam yang dingin ya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jackson itu tersenyum, Yoongi begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hai Namjoon. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya."

Jackson tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah."

Namjoon menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Yoongi berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Jackson menepuk pundak Namjoon dan berpamitan pergi.

Namjoon sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Yoongi melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Yoongi berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Namjoon membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari..." Namjoon berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Jimin atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup."

Namjoon meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Yoongi.

"Anda sendiri... bagaimana dengan anda?" Yoongi kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Namjoon tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan menyesal,

"Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda. Saya akan memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Jungkook akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Yoongi dengan sedih, "Lari. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan mata berkaca-kaca, 'Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

Namjoon melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Park Jimin yang mewah itu. _Lobby_ sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Namjoon menutup pintu itu.

"Senang Namjoon karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?"

Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Namjoon terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu gemetar.

Tuan Jimin... _oh Tidak!_ Itu Tuan Jungkook berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Namjoon, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Jungkook tersenyum kepada Namjoon, senyum membunuh yang kejam.

"Aku berpura-pura sebagai Jimin malam ini. Dan Yoongi bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang haid untuk menolakku. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong. Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Yoongi lewat pintu samping..."

"Ke... kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Namjoon tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Tuan Jungkook sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Jungkook masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku."

Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Namjoon, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, menjulang tinggi dan begitu mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Jimin itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An... anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Namjoon bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mati.

Tetapi Jungkook malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Namjoon,

"Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Namjoon, aku tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Jungkook mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Namjoon dan mencengkeramnya, Namjoon memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu."

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari leher Namjoon. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Namjoon ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Namjoon,

"Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Namjoon? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?"

Wajah Namjoon pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Jungkook bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Jungkook terkekeh,

"Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Yoongi, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai _babby sitter_ keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?"

Namjoon sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Jimin memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Namjoon seolah-olah lelaki itu orang bodoh,

"Aku lebih kuat dari Jimin. Kalau Jimin sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Jimin tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Jimin tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Jimin melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Jungkook berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang,

"Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus Taehyung mencegat

mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota..." Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku..."

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Namjoon menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh Taehyung membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana..."

"Tidaaak... tidaaak kau iblis! Kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Namjoon mencoba menyerang Jungkook, tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya.

Jungkook muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Jungkook menelikung Namjoon dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Jiminmu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Jungkook mendesis lirih,

"Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Yoongi kabur kemana...dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana."

Namjoon menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Yoongi."

Dia menekan tangan Namjoon yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Namjoon membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka.

Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Namjoon yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Namjoon yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Namjoon!

Jungkook menatap Namjoon tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan,

"Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit."

Lalu Jungkook membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Namjoon dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Yoongi menghampirinya dengan ragu. Hoseok yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya,

"Yoongi?" Yoongi langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok,

"Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Yoongi. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

"Pria tua itu... Namjoon... dia tidak ikut?"

Hoseok menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Yoongi yang masih gemetaran. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Jungkook akan membunuhnya? Yoongi berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Jimin.

Jimin akan menghargai usaha Namjoon melepaskan Yoongi, dan itu berarti Namjoon akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Jungkook, maka... Yoongi memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Namjoon di sana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Hoseok memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Yoongi keluar,

"Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri."

Ke luar negeri? Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Hoseok.

Sementara itu Hoseok terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi.

"Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Hoseok melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Yoongi. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas,

"Namjoon menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Park Jimin sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Heechul." Hoseok menatap Yoongi, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Yoongi tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Namjoon kepada penolongnya ini. Namjoon pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Yoongi memutuskan akan mengikuti arus.

Hoseok mengawasi Yoongi, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Park Jimin sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri."

Yoongi tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku."

Hoseok rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Yoongi. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Hoseok mengajak Yoongi keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar bujangan yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya,

"Oke silahkan masuk."

Yoongi memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Hoseok. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Hoseok mempersilahkan.

Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Yoongi. Wawancara langsung dengan Yoongi pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang

bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Hoseok membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Hoseok termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Yoongi yang tertutup. Namjoon telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Yoongi.

Tetapi Hoseok memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Park Jimin tampaknya punya segalanya.

Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerjasamanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Jimin Leonidas sendiri kepadanya. Hoseok terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Yoongi kepada Park Jimin, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Hoseok akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu... tentang skandal Park Jimin yang menahan Yoongi dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Heechul, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Park Jimin dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak.

Hoseok tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Yoongi. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Namjoon yang notabene pelayan Park Jimin bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Park Jimin mungkin juga tahu. Hoseok tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Park Jimin untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Hoseok tahu nama perusahaan Park Jimin... dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor.

Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Yoongi. _Well_ , maafkan aku Yoongi. Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar.

Dengan tenang, Hoseok meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Jimin itu,

"Hai. Park Jimin. Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerjasama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Yoongi kepada anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda.".

Lalu Hoseok mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Jujur tiap ngerjain remake ini aku punya ketakutan tersendiri sama Jungkook. Dunno why :( terus jadi merasa bersalah udah jadiin dia tokoh kejam disini :( I do love you my kuki :(**


	13. Bab 9-Chapter 13

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 9-Chapter 13**

Pagi harinya Jungkook mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh Taehyung, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. Taehyung bertubuh ramping dan pucat, tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Jungkook pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Jungkook.

 _Kepada Jungkook_ , bukan kepada Jimin. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Jimin, itu karena dia tahu Jungkook ada di dalam diri Jimin. Taehyung adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Park Jimin memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Hoseok itu tinggal?"

"Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Jungkook, Jungkook menelepon nomor itu. Suara Hoseok terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Ini Park Jimin." Suara Jungkook dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

"Sebentar saya keluar dulu." Hoseok tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Jungkook langsung tahu, Yoongi ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Yoongi?"

Hoseok begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Jungkook,

"Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda? Oke."

Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Park Jimin. Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Yoongi. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya.

"Saya tahu di mana Yoongi berada."

"Di mana?"

"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?"

Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Namjoon tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, "Namjoon..." gumamnya, "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong."

Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Jungkook bersuara.

"Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

Jungkook masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika Taehyung bertanya,

"Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?"

Jungkook mengangkat matanya dan menatap Taehyung, tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Hoseok itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam Sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Jungkook terkekeh,

"Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

.

.

.

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Hoseok ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk

menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Hoseok di lemari dapurnya.

Yoongi gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Jungkook tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Namjoon pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Jungkook pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Hoseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan."

Yoongi hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Hoseok mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Namjoon meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu."

Meskipun Namjoon harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Hoseok dalam hati.

Yoongi termangu. Namjoon pasti memilih Hoseok karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Jungkook dan Jimin sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Namjoon akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Yoongi melarikan diri. Namjoon memang cerdik, batin Yoongi dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Park Jimin?" Hoseok menatapnya dengan menyelidik,

"Biarpun dia kedengarannya arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi perempuan aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Yoongi diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Hoseok. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Park Jimin. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Jungkook. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Gadis ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Hoseok menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?"

Hoseok tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin gadis ini sudah diambil oleh Park Jimin, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Hoseok bermusuhan,

"Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian gadis itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sialan. Hoseok mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara sukarela dari Yoongi. Hoseok hanya bergantung pada Park Jimin kalau begini caranya.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru membuka amplop cokelat yang diletakkan Namjoon ke dalam tangannya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Namjoon sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Jimin sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Jimin... Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Jimin berulang ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalamdalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Jungkook?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Jimin begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Yoongi tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada Jimin. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya... Yoongi menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Jimin lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Jimin, karena mencintai Jimin berarti harus bisa menerima Jungkook. Yoongi tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci.

Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah datang dan Hoseok mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Yoongi, perempuan itu sedang tidur lelap. Hoseok menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Hoseok melihat bahwa malam itu Yoongi membawa tas dan menggenggam erat erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Hoseok yakin bahwa Yoongi sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Yoongi pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Gadis itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Hoseok mulai leluasa bergerak.

Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian perempuan yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

 _Uang atau dokumen..?_

Dengan ingin tahu Hoseok mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Hoseok tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Yoongi tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Park Jimin mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Hoseok yakin Park Jimin bisa memberi Yoongi lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Yoongi, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Jungkook mengejarnya, Yoongi membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Hoseok yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Hoseok dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Namjoon mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya.

Seharusnya dia curiga. Hoseok seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya. Hoseok sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Yoongi dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Hoseok terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi."

Mata Hoseok menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi sangat cantik. Dengan matanya yang sayu dan kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Hoseok lelaki normal, dan berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dan _sexy_ tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba gadis ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, gadis ini akan menjadi gundik Park Jimin, dan Hoseok akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya.

Yoongi melihat di mata itu. Mata lelaki yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangannya mencoba mencakar, kakinya mendendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah per empuan mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki bertubuh besar. Yoongi hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Hoseok menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Hoseok merobek gaun tidur Yoongi di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Yoongi, menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Yoongi melindungi dadanya sekuat tenaga, dia memeluk dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Hoseok sementara salah satu tangan Hoseok membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi yang melindungi dadanya.

Paha Hoseok mencoba membuka paha Yoongi yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Yoongi menggigit tangan Hoseok yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Hoseok marah, lalu menamparnya keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pelacur Park Jimin, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan."

Hoseok berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Yoongi, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Yoongi yang ranum, "Wow... aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah pelacur, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya..."

Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Yoongi bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil memperkosanya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat... lalu... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur?

Yoongi membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap di punggung Hoseok, dan sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu.

Wajah Hoseok tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Hoseok yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Yoongi menyadari Jungkook berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Hoseok dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Hoseok. Jungkook mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Hoseok tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat.

Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Yoongi yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Hoseok yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"Taehyung."

Seorang lelaki Asia yang ramping dan pucat melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Hoseok.

"Bereskan mayatnya."

Tanpa kata, Taehyung menyingkirkan mayat Hoseok yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Yoongi terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Jungkook. Dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Yoongi menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi buah dadanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Hoseok yang sangat keras, Dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Jungkook di depan matanya.

Jungkook mendekat. Dan Yoongi langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat..." Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan.

Jungkook tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Yoongi dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Jungkook tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Yoongi yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang."

Yoongi ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Jungkook mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu.

Taehyung sudah menunggu, mayat Hoseok sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?

"Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul nanti."

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya teayun-ayun dalam gendongan Jungkook. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit beruncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Jungkook dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Jungkook. Tangannya menggantung di leher Jungkook.

Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya. Yoongi merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Jimin menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Jungkook. Bukan Jimin. Hanya Jungkooklah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Yoongi kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Yoongi merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Jimin. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Yoongi ketakutan dan berharap Jungkook tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Yoongi untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Park Jimin...

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Yoongi, memaksa perempuan itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Jimin,

" _Well_ , Yoongi, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan , sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Yoongi akan menjadi miliknya..

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Gak salah kalau orang bilang uang itu hanya sumber malapetaka. And see~**

 **Adakah yg udah benci banget sama kuki ?**

 **Jangan benci dia ,dia hanya salah ambil peran disini :"**

 **TERIMAKASIH untuk semua review yang sudah kalian berikan :)**

 **Ada yg mau temenan monggo banget lo ,alamat twiter atau Ig ku bisa di cek di bio yaa** **dan yang buat menanyakan kelanjutan Pembunuh Cahaya. Forgive me! Aku kehilangan file ku :( dan masih dalam tahap pemulihan mood untuk ngetik ulang remake itu :( but ,forgive me(again) aku membuat remake baru hehe mind to cek it ?**

 **So, review ?**


	14. Bab 10-Chapter 14

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 10-Chapter 14**

Jungkook menggedong Yoongi memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Yoongi di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya. Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Jungkook.

Yoongi terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Jungkook yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi pakaiannya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Hoseok telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Hoseok yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Jungkook dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu."

Yoongi langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? _Apakah lelaki itu akan_ _memperkosanya?_

Digigitnya bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Jungkook, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lemah. Buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Yoongi makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang acak-acakan setelah dipegang lelaki lain, dan terluka di mulutnya, tidak akan enak untuk dicium." Jungkook tampak tidak sabar, "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

Yoongi gemetar. Aura menakutkan itu masih ada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Jungkook.

Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya? Jungkook mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Yoongi yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Yoongi di tempat sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Jungkook melepaskan jas yang melindungi buah dadanya yang terpampang jelas karena pakaiannya yang robek.

Otomatis Yoongi langsung menutupi buah dadanya. Tetapi Jungkook mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Yoongi memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan ranum buah dadanya. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Yoongi.

Dengan seksama Jungkook meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Yoongi. Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas.

Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Yoongi. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Lalu dalam keheningan pula Jungkook mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Jungkook memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh..." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Yoongi ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Yoongi mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu.

Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Yoongi, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Jung Hoseok di ujung bibir Yoongi.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka,

"Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama."

Yoongi melotot, memandang Jungkook dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hamper diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Yoongi makin yakin Jungkook lelaki yang jahat dan tidak punya empati.

Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Yoongi tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Jungkook tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Jung Hoseok tadi, mungkin Jung Hoseok sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Yoongi bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi.

Jungkook mengamati perubahan ekspresi Yoongi. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Yoongi. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Yoongi, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Yoongi kembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu bermimpi kalau dia bisa membuat Yoongi telanjang secara sukarela di depannya.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Yoongi menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Yoongi yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Tatapan Jungkook kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Yoongi kalau perempuan itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya,

"Cepat ganti bajumu."

Jungkook melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Yoongi dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Yoongi terpaku menatap punggung Jungkook, tak menyangka kalau Jungkook mau mengalah untuknya.

Kemudian dia berusaha membuka gaunnya. Roknya sobek dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Yoongi melepaskan gaunnya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Jungkook dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu.

Dengan cepat Yoongi meraih celana piyama itu yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan mengancingkan kemeja itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan dan gemetar.

Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan kemeja itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketikdak berdayaannya.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Yoongi, dan menemukan gadis itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata bercucuran. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Yoongi.

Tatapan Yoongi kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Jungkook. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Yoongi,

"Aku... aku sudah berusaha... tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Yoongi gemetar tak terkendali.

Hingga Jungkook menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Yoongi, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya,

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi dan mengancingkan kemeja Yoongi satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menghela Yoongi supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Jungkook bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Yoongi langsung tertidur pulas.

Semalaman Jungkook tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Yoongi yang tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Jungkook menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Taehyung tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Jung Hoseok telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Jungkook masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Jung Hoseok punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang tunangan di luar kota." Taehyung mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya,

"Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Jungkook menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan."

Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Yoongi, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Jung Hoseok sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak.

Jungkook tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik."

Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya. Kepala Yoongi terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Jungkook.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Yoongi, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya..." Lelaki itu membuat Yoongi menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Yoongi yang mungil.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur..." Suara Jungkook mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Yoongi mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong... Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Jimin, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Jungkook, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Jemari Jungkook mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian pegangannya mengendur dan lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan melihat Jungkook sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Jungkook menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh perempuan, aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian."

Mata Yoongi membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Heechul, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Jungkook tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Jungkook mengernyit jijik.

"Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Jungkook tersenyum, tahu bahwa Yoongi mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Namjoon sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada perempuan ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Jungkook tertawa keras, "Cukup Jimin yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil"

Yoongi memandang Jungkook dengan terkejut. Jimin tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Jungkook itu benar, ataukah Jungkook hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Jimin tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Mata Jungkook tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Jungkook tersenyum dingin kepada Yoongi,

"Kau pasti bertanya apakah Jimin memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Jimin ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Jimin menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggunghku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Jimin."

Yoongi menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Jungkook, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi tajam. "Semua kemarahan Jimin, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Jimin yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulanpukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam... dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Jungkook mencibir sinis,

"Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jadi Jungkook terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Jimin di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Jimin lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Jimin tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Jungkook tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Jimin. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Jimin, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Jungkook melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Yoongi pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook? Bahwa Jimin sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu... apakah sama saja Jimin sudah mati? Itu tidak mungkin. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Jimin pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Yoongi ingin menyelamatkan Jimin, dia harus bisa membangunkan kembali Jimin.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Yoongi bisa membangunkan Jimin lagi?

.

.

.

Jungkook menemui Namjoon di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Namjoon yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Jungkook.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan dl luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Jungkook memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Namjoon. Namjoon memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Jungkook. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya.

Seharusnya Jungkook membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Jungkook tidak membunuhnya. Namjoon tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Yoongi." Jungkook bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Namjoon.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Yoongi pun gagal. Tuan Jimin pasti akan kecewa kepadanya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Jungkook bergumam lagi, membuat Namjoon akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Jungkook?

"Jung Hoseok langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Jungkook tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada dengamu."

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya. _Dasar wartawan bodoh!_ Namjoon benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Jung Hoseok.

"Dan aku menyelamatkan Yoongi dari Jung Hoseok pada waktunya."

Hening. Lalu Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Rekananmu itu mencoba memperkosa Yoongi, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Namjoon tetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Namjoon menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Jungkook. Kalau memang benar Jung Hoseok mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Nona Yoongi, maka dia pantas mati.

"Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Yoongi dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya."

Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Jungkook akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Yoongi telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Jungkook melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Namjoon. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya,

"Dan omongomong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Jungkook semakin keras,

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu." Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Namjoon hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Jimin, yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya. Jimin ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Jimin tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Jungkook mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Jimin selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Jimin sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Yoongi juga membuat Jimin menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Jungkook tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin.

Jimin menatap tajam Jungkook, "Aku masih ada di sini, Jungkook. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Yoongi."

Jungkook mengernyit. Jadi benar, Yoongilah yang menggugah Jimin agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Jungkook yakin Yoongi membuatnya kuat karena gadis itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini.

Tetapi, bagi Jimin, perasaannya kepada Yoongi adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Jungkook adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Jimin menjadi kuat? Jimin tersadar lagi padahal Jungkook sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Yoongi." Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan mengancam, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Oh ya?" Jungkook tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, geraham Jungkook mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Yoongi segera dan menunjukkan kepada Jimin bahwa dia lebih kuat.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Jimin. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunya pun di kunci. Benak Yoongi dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Jimin, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Yoongi sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda.

Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Jungkook supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Jimin. Jungkook mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Jimin di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Yoongi tahu Jungkook tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Yoongi ketakutan. Jiminnya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Yoongi melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Jungkook akan masuk ke kamar ini.

Dan benar, Jungkook memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Yoongi dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Yoongi mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Jungkook. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Yoongi gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yoongi menatap panik ketika Jungkook melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana.

Jungkook melangkah maju, dan Yoongi melangkah mundur. Jungkook melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Yoongi melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yoongi setengah berteriak, dengan panic menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Jungkook tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad, "Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Sudahkah kalian nonton Kill Me Heal Me ? mungkin melalui drama itu kalian bakal sadar untuk tidak terlalu membenci kuki :"**

 **Ini udah panjang yaa ,jangan protes bilang pendek lagi huhu**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Love you all! Sangat membantu menaikkan mood tiap review dari kalian hehe**

 **Hmm dengan ini aku juga mau mengumumkan bahwa aku akan sedikit hiatus :( maaf karna sebentar lagi lebaran aku bakal sibuk dirumah dan setelah lebaran aku bakal disibukkan sama beberapa event hingga akhir tahun. Tapi akan kuusahakan update sebisa aku tapi yaa gak sesering sekarang ini yaa huhu**

 **So ,review gengsss. Semakin banyak review yang masuk semakin semangat aku mencuri waktu ditengah kesibukan mahasiswa akhir ini buat update hihiw**

 **Paypay**

 **And Mohon maaf lahir bathin yaaa**


	15. Bab 11-Chapter 15

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 11-Chapter 15**

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Hoseok, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Jungkook berdecak, "Aku membunuh Hoseok bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan. Aku membunuh Hoseok karena dia berani-beraninya menyentuh kau yang sudah menjadi milikku." Matanya menyipit dingin, "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kubunuh."

Tubuh Yoongi gemetar. Lelaki ini Iblis. Iblis yang tidak punya jiwa. Yoongi salah mengira lelaki ini punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya. Ternyata lelaki itu melakukannya bukan untuk Yoongi, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya sendiri yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau memperkosaku."

"Memperkosamu?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku." Suaranya rendah merayu,

"Kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali, penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasmemu dengan aku tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuhmu."

"Hentikan!" Yoongi berteriak, "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Jimin!"

"Jimin atau aku bukankah sama saja?" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa Yoongi, kami ini satu tubuh. Kau bercinta dengan Jimin berarti kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya…" lelaki itu melangkah makin dekat, "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu?"

"Tidak! Mundur Jungkook! Jangan dekati aku." Mata Yoongi melirik ke segala arah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau mau bercinta dengan Jimin tetapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Jungkook mengabaikan ancaman Yoongi, dengan kasar direnggutnya tangan Yoongi dan disentuhkan ke dadanya, "Lihat ini, rasakan ini, kami ini orang yang sama bukan?"

Yoongi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Jungkook, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya dengan kejam, membuat Yoongi meringis kesakitan, matanya terasa panas dan dia menatap Jungkook dengan menantang, "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku sangat membencimu. Dan kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan Jimin. Jimin jauh… Jauh lebih baik dari dirimu."

Kata-kata Yoongi rupanya menyulut kemarahan Jungkook sampai batas kesabarannya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah, "Kau bilang Jimin lebih baik dariku? Mari kita lihat!"

Jungkook mendorong Yoongi ke atas ranjang, secepat kilat Yoongi melenting hendak bangun, tetapi Jungkook sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Yoongi dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya.

Wajah mereka berdekatan. Yoongi bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup bibir Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauh sehingga bibir Jungkook hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan gemas Jungkook menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satunya mencengkeram rahang Yoongi agar tidak bergerak, bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerang dan menolak sekuat tenaga.

Jungkook mengangkat bibirnya dan mengamati, "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh." Lelaki itu mengacu kepada luka bekas tamparan Hoseok kepadanya malam itu.

Luka itu memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Jungkook lalu menekankan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Yoongi dan melumatnya makin dalam. Disesapnya bibir bawah Yoongi dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya.

Yoongi merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang sama dengan bibir Jimin yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Jungkook sangat kasar dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki ini melumat bibir Yoongi seolah ingin menggilasnya. Seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu, Yoongi masih meronta, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa semakin dia meronta, semakin Jungkook marah dan kasar kepadanya.

Dia lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Jungkook menyadari perubahan sikap Yoongi. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Yoongi. Napas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman yang panas itu, dan bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Memutuskan untuk menyerah, eh?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan berani, "Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Kalaupun kau berhasil bercinta denganku. Aku membayangkanmu sebagai Jimin. Karena Jiminlah yang aku cintai, bukan kau."

Jungkook menggeram marah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Lelaki itu membuka pakaian Yoongi dengan kasar, menariknya dari tubuhnya hingga Yoongi telanjang dada di bawahnya,

"Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun menikmatinya. Malam ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Jimin, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibanding dia."

Lelaki itu mengangkat rok Yoongi dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan keras, Jungkook begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan melumat bibir Yoongi lagi, tangannya menyentuh payudara Yoongi, meremasnya dan memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Lelaki ini tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, lelaki ini benar-benar bercinta dengan nafsunya.

Sementara itu Yoongi berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Jimin, dan jemari lelaki itu sedang memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Ketika Jungkook menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat putting payudaranya, sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan mengejek, "Suka sayang?" dengan sengaja dia melumat puting payudara Yoongi, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan erangannya.

Kejantanan Jungkook menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap, lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya dan menurunkan celana dalam Yoongi, membuangnya di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, dan dia tersenyum puas, "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, kau basah di sana, siap untuk melumasiku."

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan marah, "Aku membayangkan Jimin."

"Kau tidak membayangkan Jimin, kalau kau membayangkan Jimin kau pasti akan membuka pahamu dengan sukarela untukku, bukannya menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian."

Dengan kasar Jungkook membalikkan badan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tertelungkup dan menoleh ketakutan.

"Kau... Apa kau..."

"Diam!" Jungkook menarik pinggul Yoongi ke atas dan menyusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Jungkook tenggelam dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, sayang?" Jungkook bertumpu pada lengannya setengah membungkuk dan mengecup punggung telanjang Yoongi,

"Karena sepertinya aku merindukanmu." Lelaki itu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Yoongi yang tengkurap terdorong di atas ranjang. Yoongi mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahankan gerakan kasar Jungkook yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya, berpusat di kewanitaannya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Yoongi menggerakkannya supaya berpadu dengan gerakannya. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang, menunggu. Dan ketika Yoongi mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan datang kepadanya, barulah Jungkook memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya, dia menggeram, menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan

dirinya di dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Setelah itu, Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Yoongi yang masih telungkup. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Yoongi masih telungkup, kepalanya masih miring ke satu sisi, enggan menatap Jungkook yang memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh membasahi sprei. Dia telah direndahkan dengan begitu dalam oleh Jungkook, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, wanita seperti apakah dirinya ini? Apakah dia wanita murahan? Bisa mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Jungkook? Ataukah dia terlena karena Jimin dan Jungkook memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi Jungkook tadi mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tidak membayangkannya sebagai Jimin, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Yoongi sadar sekali bahwa yang bercinta dengannya tadi adalah Jungkook. Dan dia tetap mencapai orgasmenya!

"Yoongi...?" suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat Yoongi menggertakkan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Jungkook? Apakah lelaki itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Jimin?

"Yoongi?" lengan kuat itu memeluknya lembut tepat di bawah payudaranya, bibirnya mengecup pundak Yoongi penuh kerinduan, "Yoongi ini aku. Jimin."

Yoongi tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Jimin. Tetapi bukankah Jungkook bilang Jimin sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Jimin atau Jungkook yang berpura-pura?

 **TBC**

 **PS: Sebenernya aku mulai menaruh empati sama kuki :"**

 **So, review?**


	16. Bab 11-Chapter 16

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 11-Chapter 16**

Yoongi tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Jimin. Tetapi bukankah Jungkook bilang Jimin sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Jimin atau Jungkook yang berpura-pura?

Yoongi sendiri saksinya, dia pernah melihat sendiri Jungkook yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai Jimin, dan Jungkook luar biasa ahli.

"Yoongi, lihatlah aku."

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Yoongi membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Menghadap ke arah lelaki itu. Mereka berbaring telanjang berhadapan, saling menatap, mata Yoongi mencari di kedalaman diri Jimin, mencoba menemukan sesuatu, petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Salah satu kekuatan Jungkook dibandingkan Jimin adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai oleh Jimin, seperti yang dia bilang, Jungkook menikmati duduk diam di sudut dan mengamati. Hal itu berarti sangat mudah bagi Jungkook untuk berpura-pura sebagai Jimin, karena apa yang diketahui Jimin diketahui juga oleh Jungkook. Sebaliknya bagi Jimin, ketika Jungkook menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanya memiliki ingatan samar dan sepotong-potong tentang apa yang dilakukan Jungkook.

Jimin menelusurkan jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Yoongi, lalu ke pipinya. Matanya menelusuri bekas memar di tubuh Yoongi, di lengan Yoongi, bekas memar di tubuhnya akibat perlakukan kasar Hoseok memang masih ada, menjadi ungu kehitaman, meskipun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan. Alis Jimin mengerut dan dia menatap Yoongi dengan sedih,

"Apakah dia, Jungkook menyakitimu?"

Ini mungkin benar-benar Jimin. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Yoongi malam-malam sebelumnya. Yoongi menatap Jimin, bibirnya bergetar, meragu,

"Jimin...?" panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari Yoongi dan mengecupnya, "Ini aku sayang."

"Jimin." air mata kelegaan langsung mengalir.

Oh Astaga, ini Jimin, Jiminnya masih hidup, lelaki ini masih ada. Dia tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka. Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat-erat merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Sementara Jimin balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman aroma tubuh Yoongi yang nikmat.

Lama kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali, mata Jimin yang menatapnya dengan serius, lelaki ini tampak seperti lelaki dingin yang berwibawa yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Yoongi,

"Katakan padaku, apakah Jungkook berbuat kasar kepadamu? Memar-memar ini..."

"Tidak, bukan Jungkook pelakunya,"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu menceritakan kepada Jimin tentang rencana Namjoon, tentang Hoseok, bagaimana Jungkook kemudian menemukannya tepat di saat Hoseok hendak memperkosanya, dan kemudian bagaimana Jungkook membuatnya bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku... Aku..." bibir Yoongi bergetar dan matanya memanas. Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Jimin.

Tetapi lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Yoongi, menahannya untuk berbicara.

"Stttt... Bukan salahmu Yoongi, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama... Mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya," Jimin berbisik lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yoongi, "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus mengalami ini semua di hidupmu."

Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Jimin yang bidang dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Jimin."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga Yoongi, aku juga. Aku sudah tertidur lama. Tetapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu, keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali... Aku ingin mencintaimu dan ingin memelukmu, membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya..." Jimin tampak sedih,

"Tapi selalu ada Jungkook... Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai."

Mencintai Jungkook? Yoongi mengernyit. Jimin benar. Jungkook sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau sudah tahu semua dari Namjoon ya? Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu... Aku menyesal Yoongi, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Jungkook melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan Hangeng, ayahmu. Jungkook sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan itu sama saja aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Yoongi menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin erat-erat, "Tidak Jimin, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak sadar ketika semua kejahatan itu terjadi."

Jimin menghela napas, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa Jungkook membunuh hanya untuk menggangguku. Entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah berapa nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangan ini."

Yoongi mengecup kedua tangan Jimin yang berada dalam genggamannya,

"Jungkook yang melakukannya Jimin, bukan kau."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mati. Itu akan menghentikan Jungkook juga."

"Tidak! Jimin, jangan pikirkan itu, masih ada cara lain. Mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Jungkook."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Yoongi, kalau Jimin dan Jungkook tidak bisa

saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah berdamai? Dan Yoongi tahu saat ini Jungkook ada di dalam, mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap.

"Kalian bisa hidup berjalinan tanpa saling menyakiti."

"Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi?" Jimin menyela dengan tak sabar, "Tubuh ini hanya ada satu. Kami dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kata 'damai' adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang tampak sulit. Tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa dilakukan bukan? Masalah satu-satunya adalah Jungkook sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa. Ketika dia meledak maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Jimin bisa menidurkan Jungkook.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, teringat akan kata-kata Jungkook kepada Jimin. "Dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Jungkook, dia bilang dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Maksudmu... Di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Jimin.

Kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dimusnahkannya. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Jimin kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, bisa berkuda, bisa berenang, melakukan semua hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan laki-laki' tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Jimin hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Jungkook bilang ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak membelamu..."

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu," Jimin mengernyitkan kening, "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku bangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan bilur. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku hilang ingatan..."

"Itu karena Jungkook mengambil alih tubuhmu. Ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu. Membuatmu terlindung dalam ketidaksadaran yang hangat, dan kemudian menanggung pukulan-pukulan itu," Yoongi menghela napas panjang,

"Jungkook bilang dia tumbuh makin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu..."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan serius, "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Jungkook menghilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ayahku lagi."

Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya menimbulkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Karena itulah Jimin menghindarinya. Tetapi mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi bahan bakar untuk Jungkook agar semakin kuat.

"Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga." Jimin menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya, "Istirahatlah Yoongi... Aku akan mencari Namjoon..."

"Namjoon..." Yoongi menelan ludahnya. "Dia membantuku melarikan diri, dan kemudian Jungkook mengetahuinya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Namjoon di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak pasti karena aku dikurung di kamar ini... "

Wajah Yoongi tampak ragu, "Apakah menurutmu... Jungkook telah membunuh Namjoon?"

Jimin tertegun. Namjoon adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkannya dengan ingatan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Jimin, bahkan sejak sebelum Jimin dilahirkan. Kalau Jungkook membunuh Namjoon...

Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi lembut, "Aku akan mencari tahu. Jangan cemas ya."

Dikecupnya dahi Yoongi dan melangkah pergi, ketika di pintu dia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini Yoongi."

.

.

.

Jimin menemui Namjoon segera setelah mengetahui bahwa pelayan setianya itu berada di rumah sakit. Dia melangkah menuju kamar tempat Namjoon ditempatkan. Melihat beberapa penjaga berjaga di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kalian semua sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini. Pergilah."

Para pengawal itu semula tampak ragu dan saling berpandangan. Bukankah Tuan Jimin sendiri yang menginstruksikan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi dari sini apa pun yang terjadi? Kenapa Tuan Jimin berubah pikiran secepat itu?

Jimin memasang ekspresinya yang paling dingin. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku

mengulang perintahku untuk ketiga kalinya."

Para pengawal itu pun pergi dengan patuh. Jimin membuka pintu kamar Namjoon dan mendapati Taehyung ada di dalam sana. Duduk dalam keheningan dan mengawasi Namjoon yang sedang terbaring tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Taehyung berdiri ketika melihatnya.

"Pergilah Taehyung." Jimin memerintahkannya dengan dingin. Tahu pasti bahwa pegawainya yang satu ini lebih setia kepada Jungkook dibandingkan dirinya.

Ketika Taehyung tidak bergeming,

Jimin menatapnya tajam, "Aku memang Jimin bukan Jungkook, tetapi aku tetap atasanmu. Pergilah, Taehyung."

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam hening dan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar suaranya, lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Namjoon.

Setelah kamar itu sepi, Jimin melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Namjoon terbaring tidur, mengamati dengan sedih kedua lengan Namjoon yang di gips. Jungkook telah mematahkan kedua tangan Namjoon tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu benar-benar iblis. Jimin menggertakkan bibirnya marah. Tetapi setidaknya Jungkook tidak membunuh Namjoon, dan tidak menyakiti keluarganya. Jimin sudah mengecek tadi, keluarga Namjoon baik-baik saja, Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Namjoon rupanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diawasi, lelaki itu membuka matanya, dan langsung waspada melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku Jimin," Jimin bergumam tenang, menyadari bahwa Namjoon masih mengira bahwa dia adalah Jungkook, "Aku kembali Namjoon."

Bibir Namjoon menganga kaget. Tetapi dia masih menatap Jimin dengan curiga. Bisa saja lelaki yang ada di depannya ini adalah Jungkook yang tengah berpura-pura, bukankah biasanya begitu?

Jimin menyadari tatapan curiga Namjoon dan tersenyum, "Kau boleh curiga Namjoon, tetapi aku benar-benar Jimin, lagi pula apa untungnya Jungkook bersandiwara sebagai aku? Tidak ada untungnya buat dia."

Benar juga... Namjoon membatin. "Tuan Jimin sudah kembali? Apakah Tuan Jungkook masih ada di dalam sana?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia masih terasa kuat di dalam sini."

Ditatapnya Namjoon dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Namjoon, membuatmu mengalami kesakitan mengerikan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, lagi pula sepertinya ini setimpal buat saya, rencana saya untuk menyelamatkan nona Yoongi malah mencelakakannya, saya salah memilih orang, tidak terbayangkan kalau Tuan Jungkook tidak datang dan menyelamatkan nona Yoongi ketika itu."

"Tetapi Jungkook tetap tidak berhak mematahkan tanganmu seperti ini," Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Keluargamu aman."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Jungkook mengatakannya kepada saya. Sebelumnya dia bilang bahwa dia sudah membakar anak, menantu dan cucu saya hidup-hidup... Saya… Saya pikir waktu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi saya hidup." Namjoon meneteskan air mata,

"Pada akhirnya Tuan Jungkook mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh keluarga saya, apa yang dia katakan waktu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan saya."

"Jungkook memang kejam, dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain," Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Yoongi bilang Jungkook terbentuk dari emosi dan kebencianku di masa lalu karena kekejaman ayah kepadaku."

Namjoon mengenang masa lalu. Ayah Jimin, Tuan Park, memang sangat kejam. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul siapa pun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak terkecuali anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Yoongi bilang Jungkook yang menanggung pukulan-pukulan ayah terhadapku... Benarkah itu Namjoon? Yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ingatan samar, bahkan aku sering terbangun dengan luka di punggungku, sudah diobati olehmu."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pertama kali saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda adalah ketika saya menatap mata anda, ketika itu ayah anda sedang memukuli anda dengan tongkat. Anak kecil lain pasti akan menangis dan berteriak-teriak dipukuli seperti itu. Tetapi anda hanya diam dan menantang tatapan ayah anda, hal itu membuat ayah anda semakin marah dan semakin keras memukuli anda... Saya menatap mata anda dan ada sinar di sana. Sinar yang tidak saya kenali... Anda tahu, saya sudah bersama anda dari kecil," Namjoon menghela napas panjang,

"Kemudian ketika ayah anda selesai, saya membawa anda ke kamar dan mengobati anda. Anda masih tetap diam... Sehingga saya takut anda terlalu shock untuk bicara, saya memanggil nama anda. Tetapi kemudian anda menjawab dengan dingin, anda bilang anda tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama Jimin, anda mau dipanggil dengan nama Jungkook," Namjoon menatap Jimin.

"saya pikir waktu itu anda sedang mengigau... Tetapi kemudian banyak kejadian aneh, hewan-hewan mulai mati, dua anjing pitt bull milik ayah anda, yang sangat disayanginya ditemukan mati dengan bagian dalam tubuh terurai, beberapa kali kami menemukan bangkai kelinci di kebun kondisinya dimutilasi tak kalah mengenaskan... Sampai akhirnya saya sendiri yang menemukan anda sedang mencongkel mata kelinci itu dari tubuhnya. Saya begitu terkejut dan berusaha memanggil anda untuk menghentikan perbuatan anda, tetapi anda menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum yang bagi saya cukup menakutkan, padahal waktu itu anda hanyalah seorang anak kecil... Anda bilang 'Hai Namjoon, kita bertemu lagi' dan saya langsung menyadari bahwa anda sudah berubah menjadi Tuan Jungkook, bahwa sosok bernama Jungkook itu benar-benar ada di dalam diri anda."

Jimin menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam, sedikit terkejut. Namjoon tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepadanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Jungkook menjadi begitu jahat karena seluruh dendam, ketakutan, kemarahan dirinya waktu kecil ditenggelamkannya dalam-dalam, ditolaknya, dan itu kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri bernama Jungkook.

"Yoongi bilang kalau aku bisa membuang kemarahanku kepada ayahku, maka Jungkook akan menjadi lemah. Masalahnya aku bahkan tidak ingat perlakukan buruk ayahku. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi aku tidak menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan kepadanya."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yang paling menerima perlakukan buruk ayah anda, adalah Tuan Jungkook. Kalau ada yang harus menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahannya, itu adalah Tuan Jungkook."

"Dan dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan dendam sudah menjadi kekuatannya... Aku memang tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya dari dalam diriku." Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi,

"Apakah menurutmu aku gila Namjoon? Apakah aku harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tuan Jungkook mungkin sakit jiwa, tetapi anda tidak."

"Tetapi kami adalah satu," Jimin menghembuskan napasnya, "Dia gila maka aku gila. Dia membunuh maka tanganku juga berdarah..." mata Jimin memancarkan tekad, "Kalau aku lenyap, maka Jungkook juga akan lenyap. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara."

"Apa maksud anda?" Namjoon menatap Jimin cemas, "Anda tidak akan melukai diri anda sendiri kan? Tolong katakan anda tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku muak hidup dengan membawa darah orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban Jungkook di tanganku..." Jimin menatap tangannya sendiri,

"Mungkin lebih baik bagi semua orang kalau kami berdua lenyap. Saat ini aku sedang kuat... Jadi aku bisa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa Jungkook bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau nanti Jungkook sudah mengambil alih tubuh ini, semuanya akan terlambat."

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan nona Yoongi?"

"Yoongi akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Hidupnya lebih berbahaya kalau aku ada di sampingnya, Jungkook bisa muncul kapan saja dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook kepada Yoongi nanti." Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan lurus, "Apa pun yang terjadi kepadaku nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan Yoongi yang setia dan menjaganya."

"Tuan Jimin..."

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh Namjoon, aku akan menghubungi dokter, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang terbaik sehingga kesembuhanmu sempurna."

Jimin beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak mempedulikan Namjoon yang memanggil-manggilnya, mencoba membuatnya mencegah pikirannya.

Jimin terus melangkah menuju koridor dengan tekad yang bulat. Dia harus melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Itulah satu-satunya cara dia bisa melenyapkan Jungkook.

Bayangan Yoongi berkelebat di benaknya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Seandainya saja keadaan normal, Jimin mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Yoongi, menjadi pasangan bahagia.

Sayangnya keadaan mereka berbeda.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri." Jungkook mengguman mengejek niat Jimin. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Jimin, mereka satu bukan?

"Diam." Jimin mencoba menghentikan bisikan Jungkook yang mengganggu. Dia harus membulatkan tekad.

"Memangnya kau mau bunuh diri memakai apa? Menusuk dirimu dengan pisau? Menembak kepalamu? Atau memilih cara pengecut dengan meminum obat?" Jungkook tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus saja berbicara. "Kau akan rugi kalau bunuh diri dan mematikan kita berdua, Jimin."

"Hah. Aku tidak rugi apa-apa. Kau ketakutan bukan Jungkook?" Jimin terkekeh.

"Kau takut aku bunuh diri dan membunuhmu juga, dan kau saat ini tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk mencegahku."

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?" Jungkook mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Dia mencintaimu."

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpaku." Jimin menggumam tegas. "Kalau dia ada di dekatku dia juga ada di dekatmu, aku tidak akan membahayakan Yoongi dengan kehadiranmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka sedikit, dan Yoongi menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, "Jimin? Apakah kau sibuk? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah Yoongi," Jimin tersenyum, "Ada apa? Kupikir kau masih tidur di kamarmu, aku tidak mau mengganggumu,"

Jimin mengernyit melihat ekspresi Yoongi, gadis itu tampak pucat pasi, "Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, "Aku bingung akan mengatakannya kepadamu atau tidak. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri."

"Kenapa Yoongi?" Jimin mulai cemas.

"Aku..." Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Jimin... Sepertinya... Sepertinya aku hamil."

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Tetterererereee Yoon Have baby!**


	17. Bab 12-Chapter 17

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 12-Chapter 17**

"Hamil?" Jimin terperangah. Sejenak dia termenung bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hamil?"

"Haidku tidak datang bulan ini... dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku Jimin..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku akan menelepon dokter sekarang. Kita pastikan. Kalau kau memang hamil, kita harus berhati-hati menjagamu. Dan kita akan menikah segera."

"Menikah?" Yoongi menatap ragu ke arah Jimin yang sudah mulai memijit nomor di ponselnya.

"Ya. Anak itu harus mempunyai ayah, dan dilahirkan dari pernikahan yang sah." Jimin menatap Yoongi lembut dan cemas, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa pusing? Mungkin kau harus berbaring dan jangan berjalan-jalan,"

Yoongi tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jimin..."

Lelaki itu menelepon dokter pribadinya dan mengucapkan instruksi agar lelaki itu datang. Kemudian lelaki itu meletakkan teleponnya dan menatap Yoongi takjub.

"Wow... kau hamil Yoongi... hamil anakku..."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Aku bilang aku mungkin hamil karena aku terlambat haid, belum tentu aku hamil, Jimin..."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan lembut, "Kau pasti hamil, karena kau terlihat begitu cantik."

Lelaki itu memundurkan kursi kerjanya yang besar dan membuka tangannya,

"Sini, duduk di pangkuanku."

Yoongi tersipu, tetapi dia datang mendekati Jimin, lelaki itu memeluknya dan mendudukkan Yoongi dengan lembut ke pangkuannya, mereka bertatapan. Lengan Jimin melingkari pinggang Yoongi dan kedua lengan Yoongi melingkari leher Jimin.

Yoongi hamil, dan itu berarti seluruh rencananya untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya agar bisa mengenyahkan Jungkook tidak bisa dilakukan. Jimin selalu menjadi anak tunggal, ayahnya kejam dan ibunya tidak dekat dengannya. Keluarga angkatnya sempat mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya, tetapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama. Anak itu, kalau benar Yoongi hamil, anak di dalam kandungan Yoongi harus dia jaga. Jimin harus bisa menekan Jungkook semakin dalam supaya tidak terbangun dan menguasainya lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu Yoongi, aku akan berusaha supaya Jungkook tidak bangun dan berbuat jahat."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan cemas, "Bisakah kau melakukannya Jimin? Aku takut Jungkook mendesakmu lagi sampai kau tenggelam dan dia menguasai tubuh ini.."

Jimin menyentuh lembut perut Yoongi dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. "Aku sebenarnya putus asa, sudah tidak menemukan cara lagi untuk mengalahkan Jungkook... tetapi semuanya berbeda kalau ada anak ini, anak ini memperkuat tekadku untuk bertahan, Yoongi... Aku harus lebih kuat demi menjaga kalian berdua..."

Yoongi menangkup tangan Jimin yang sedang memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih Jimin."

.

.

.

"Ya Tuan Jimin, Nona Yoongi hamil." Dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa Yoongi.

"Hasil tes urine menyatakan positif, dan dari USG saya sudah bisa melihat kantong kehamilannya tampak, meskipun masih kecil."

Jimin menerima kabar itu dengan sangat gembira, dia menyalami dokter itu dengan bersemangat dan menanyakan detail yang sekecil-kecilnya kepada sang dokter. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Jimin duduk di sebelah ranjang dan menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Jimin, aku cuma hamil, bukan sakit."

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya. Maafkan aku. Kaulah wanita hamil pertamaku."

Yoongi tertawa, "Benarkah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya Jimin?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku cenderung menghindari wanita hamil dan anak-anak, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mereka... Aku... aku takut Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul dan melukai mereka."

Kehadiran Jungkook telah begitu membatasi Jimin, Yoongi yakin dengan kelembutannya Jimin pasti menyukai anak-anak kecil. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendekati dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook kadang begitu menakutkan... dia benci hewan peliharaan, dia selalu terdorong untuk membunuhnya, entah untuk bersenang-senang atau memang dia sengaja menggangguku. Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkannya berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Jungkook, sama seperti diriku, tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau sampai yang terburuk terjadi dan Jungkook menguasai tubuh Jimin lagi, apakah Jungkook akan melukai anaknya? Anak yang dikandung Yoongi bagaimanapun juga hidup dari benih tubuh itu, tubuh yang sama-sama ditinggali oleh Jungkook dan Jimin. Anak ini anak Jungkook juga bukan?

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja Jimin." Yoongi bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata katanya, dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap ke cermin di ruang kerjanya. Menatap bayangan yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan semakin kuat karena adanya anakku di kandungan Yoongi. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya." Dia mengucapkan kata-katanya kepada Jungkook, dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Jungkook tidak dapat ditebak, tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau Yoongi hamil. Dia selalu sadar dan mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap. Hanya saja saat ini dia terbelenggu. Jimin benar-benar dalam kondisi kuat dan waspada sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa bangun dan menguasai tubuh itu.

"Anakku juga Jimin. Jangan lupakan itu. Anak itu juga anakku."

"Tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak akan melukainya bukan?"

Jungkook memasang wajah datar, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak sebelumnya. Kau yang selalu menjauhkanku dari anak-anak."

"Karena kau kejam terhadap hewan peliharaan, kau membunuh anjing, membunuh kelinci dan hewan-hewan lain yang kau anggap mengganggu."

"Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Jungkook menyeringai. "Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya kepada anak-anak."

Jimin mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun Jungkook. Aku akan menekanmu kuat-kuat sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukai Yoongi dan anakku."

"Anakku juga." Jungkook kembali mengoreksi, senyumnya tampak malas dan mengejek,

"Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh kita berdua?"

"Ya." Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan dingin, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku membatalkan niat untuk melenyapkanmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Tidak akan bisa Jimin, kau sudah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil bukan? Semakin kau mencoba melenyapkanku, semakin aku bertambah kuat."

Mata Jimin menyipit, "Sebelumnya aku tidak punya perempuan yang kucintai dan calon anak untuk kulindungi."

Kata-kata Jimin sedikit mengubah ekspresi Jungkook, tetapi lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan sedikit mengejek, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

Namjoon pulang ke rumah ini. Kedua tangannya masih di gips tetapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Jimin dan Yoongi menyambutnya. Yoongi waktu itu sangat bersyukur ketika Jimin mengatakan bahwa Jungkook hanya melukai Namjoon dan tidak membunuhnya, bahwa Namjoon sedang menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana cara Jungkook melukai Namjoon, karena itu ketika dia melihat kedua tangan Namjoon di gips, Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apakah Jungkook..."

"Ya." Jimin tampak begitu menyesal, "Jungkook mematahkan kedua tangan Namjoon."

Yoongi begidik ketika membayangkan kekejaman Jungkook, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Namjoon ketika itu. Didekatinya Namjoon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan saya." bisiknya, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, bagaimanapun Namjoon terluka karena membantunya melepaskan diri. Tetapi Namjoon membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan malu dan penuh penyesalan,

"Saya yang minta maaf Nona Yoongi." Suaranya serak, "Saya mengira saya menolong anda, tetapi saya melemparkan anda ke dalam bahaya."

Yoongi mengernyit, membayangkan ketika Hoseok berusaha memperkosanya. Kenangan itu terasa mengerikan, apalagi ketika dia mengingat pemandangan mayat Hoseok yang bersimbah darah dengan pisau tertancap di punggungnya. Dengan cepat Yoongi berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia mencoba tersenyum kepada Namjoon, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini dan baik-baik saja."

"Bersama bayi anda." Namjoon tersenyum, "Tuan Jimin menceritakan semuanya kepada saya." Lelaki itu melirik Jimin, "Selamat Tuan Jimin, saya yakin anda pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Jimin bergumam tulus. Dirangkulnya Yoongi erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka tidur berpelukan. Jimin berulangkali mengelus perut Yoongi dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumi leher Yoongi. Ciuman itu semula hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah panas. Jimin mulai mencumbu Yoongi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, membuat Yoongi menggeliat karena geli.

"Apakah kalau kita melakukannya tidak akan mengganggu si bayi" mata Jimin berkilat penuh gairah, tetapi ragu.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Dokter bilang aman bagi kandungan."

Izin itu cukup buat Jimin, dengan lembut dia mengecup biibir Yoongi dan melumatnya lembut, mencicipinya dengan penuh perasaan, seakan bibir Yoongi adalah buah yang sangat berharga yang harus disesap pelan-pelan agar semakin nikmat terasa. Ketika Jimin mengangkat bibirnya, napas mereka berpadu, terengah-engah,

"Bibirmu sangat manis dan nikmat." Lelaki itu bergumam sambil mengecupi bibir Yoongi lagi, "Aku bisa terus dan terus menciummu, dan tak pernah merasa bosan."

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas. Lalu bibir Jimin mengecupi leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma manis di sana yang memancing kejantanannya semakin menegang dan siap. Tangannya meraih jemari Yoongi dan menggenggamkannya ke kejantanannya yang semakin menonjol dan mengeras,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia mengeras karena ingin segera memasukimu, ingin menyatukan dirinya dalam kelembutanmu."

Yoongi menggenggam kejantanan Jimin, merasakan panas yang berdenyut di sana. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan gaun tidur Yoongi, mengangkatnya lewat atas kepalanya dan mencampakkan gaun itu begitu saja di lantai, dia lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring telanjang berpelukan, menikmati rasa kulit masing-masing yang berpadu, panas bertemu dengan panas yang menggetarkan. Setiap sentuhan dan gesekan kulit mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Jimin yang keras dan Yoongi yang lembut.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut." Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kedua alis Yoongi, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Yoongi yang membuka untuknya, siap menerimanya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir Jimin yang ada di atasnya dengan jemarinya, Jimin mengecup jemari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin." Bisiknya dalam napas yang mulai terengah.

Jimin sudah menyentuhkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Yoongi, menggeseknya dengan lembut dan menggoda di bagian luar kewanitaannya, dengan sengaja menyentuh titik sensitif di luar kewanitaannya sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang membuat gelenyar panas mengaliri tubuh Yoongi.

Wajah Jimin makin melembut mendengar pernyataan cinta Yoongi, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Yoongi, "Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi.."

Sementara di bawah sana, kejantanannya mulai memasuki Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merasakan panas, keras dan berdenyut mulai menyatu ke dalam dirinya. Yoongi mengerang dan melingkarkan kedua tungkainya ke pinggang Jimin. Dorongan itu membuat Jimin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di pusat diri Yoongi yang hangat dan basah.

Jimin memejamkan mata, menikmati panas dan basah yang mencengkeramnya erat, membuatnya harus berjuang agar tidak meledak seketika itu juga. Yoongi terasa begitu nikmat, begitu pas dan begitu menggairahkan. Perempuan yang sekarang berbaring di bawahnya dengan mata berkabut, bibir sedikit membuka, napas tersengal, tubuh yang pasrah menerimanya, dan perempuan itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dengan hati-hari Jimin bergerak pelan, melakukan ritme bercintanya dengan hati hati.

"Apakah sakit?" Jimin berbisik pelan, menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri agar tidak mendorong terlalu keras, terlalu dalam.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Jimin, rasanya nikmat." Yoongi menggerakkan pinggulnya, merespon dorongan Jimin, membuat lelaki itu mengerang.

"Kau begitu nikmat sayang, seluruhmu begitu nikmat." Jimin menggerakkan badannya makin intens, menggesek seluruh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Yoongi, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu menahan diri, menunggu Yoongi mencapai kepuasannya.

Dan ketika Yoongi melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang pelan, Jimin mengikutinya.

Kenikmatan ini tiada duanya. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang selalu memberikan getaran yang berbeda. Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa senikmat ini selain bersama Yoongi. Mereka meledak bersama dalam orgasme yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Tengah malam. Jungkook terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkesiap kaget karena dia terbangun begitu saja. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya.

 _Well_. Tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi.

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Maaf chim ,masih lama dan jauh untuk kau berbahagia dengan Yoon**

 **Dan maafkan juga readerkuuu ,betapa sulitnya mencari celah untuk update ;") semoga masih pada menunggu huhu**


	18. Bab 13-Chapter 18

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 12-Chapter 18**

Tengah malam. Jungkook terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkesiap kaget karena dia terbangun begitu saja. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya.

 _Well_. Tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi.

Jimin terlalu larut dalam orgasme dan kenikmatannya bersama Yoongi sehingga dia lengah. Dan Jungkook begitu saja mengambil alih. Jungkook tersenyum. Dia sudah lebih kuat, waktu itu dia menganggap remeh Jimin dan tidak waspada, sehingga Jimin bisa mengambil alih.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap Yoongi yang tertidur di sampingnya. Perempuan itu meringkuk ke arahnya dengan posisi seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya.

Jungkook membayangkan betapa kagetnya nanti Yoongi ketika bangun dan menemukan Jungkooklah yang ada di sampingnya. Senyumnya tampak puas mengingat dia berhasil membuat Yoongi orgasme ketika bercinta dengannya. Sedikit banyak, Yoongi tetap terpengaruh oleh kemampuan bercinta Jungkook. Yoongi akan dikuasainya sampai tidak bisa lepas lagi. Sampai Yoongi tidak bisa memikirkan Jimin lagi. Jungkook menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Yoongi. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya terarah ke perut Yoongi dan dia mengernyit. Yoongi sedang hamil.

Hamil... sama seperti Jimin, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil. Dan kali ini, perempuan yang ada di depannya sedang mengandung anak Jimin, anaknya juga, anak mereka berdua. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepada perempuan hamil? Apakah emosi bisa membuatnya keguguran?

Kehamilan Yoongi sebenarnya lebih membuatnya ingin tahu. Bagaimanakah rasanya memiliki seorang putra? Jungkook termenung dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang putra.

Seorang putra yang akan dia besarkan dengan baik. Bukan dengan ancaman dan kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya kepadanya. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau begitu dia harus mengusahakan supaya kandungan Yoongi baik-baik saja.

 _Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Jimin_.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi hari Yoongi terbangun, Jimin masih ada di sebelahnya, lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup lembut ujung hidung Jimin dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

Jimin membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan kemudian menatap Yoongi. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sayang."

Dengan nakal dipeluknya tubuh Yoongi dan dinaikkan ke atas tubuhnya, "Kau rasakan itu?" Jimin berbisik dengan nada sensual, membuat tubuh Yoongi menggelenyar. Dia merasakannya, kejantanan Jimin yang begitu keras, lelaki ini sedang sangat bergairah.

"Naiki aku Yoongi." Jimin bergumam sambil mengarahkan pinggul Yoongi sedikit turun sehingga kewanitaan Yoongi menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah siap. Yoongi menempatkan dirinya, dan membiarkan Jimin membimbingnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan pinggul Yoongi, membuat tubuhnya menelusup dengan mudahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Yoongi, terasa begitu panas dan berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, sayang. Puaskan aku." Jimin bergumam dengan nada menggoda, dan membiarkan Yoongi menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lelaki itu menggeram ketika merasakan gerakan Yoongi, matanya berkilat penuh kenikmatan.

"Oh, kau nikmat sekali sayang."

Jimin mengimbangi gerakan Yoongi dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat mereka makin menyatu dan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan percintaan dengan gaya ini membuat titik-titik di bagian paling sensitif Yoongi tersentuh sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin berani, mengekplorasi kenikmatannya dengan sebebas-bebasnya. Jimin mengikuti gerakannya, dengan sama liar dan bergairahnya. Dan kemudian Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bersama Jimin yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tubuh Yoongi rubuh, terkulai di atas tubuh Jimin dengan napas terengah-engah. Sementara tangan lelaki itu memeluk punggungnya dan mengusapnya sambil lalu. Lama kemudian Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. Mata Jimin tampak penuh senyum dan menggoda, "Senang menaikiku?"

Pipi Yoongi merah padam atas godaan itu, membuat Jimin terkekeh, dengan lembut dia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Yoongi, lalu menghela perempuan itu ke sampingnya untuk kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Setelah orgasme yang luar biasa itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Yoongi mengeryit. Mungkin maksud Jimin adalah 'bayi'nya? Dengan geli dia menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, "Perutku baik-baik saja, Jimin."

"Bagus." Jimin tampak puas dan mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yoongi, sementara Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada Jimin.

Yang tidak Yoongi sadari adalah bahwa ada kilatan yang berbeda di mata Jimin, dan bahwa kilatan mata itu, jelas-jelas milik Jungkook, bukan milik Jimin...

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening menatap Yoongi yang hanya menyantap beberapa keping biskuit asin dan teh hangat. Dia sendiri sedang menyantap seiris besar pancake hangat yang disiram dengan sirup maple. Setahu Jungkook, perempuan hamil harus makan banyak bukan?

Jungkook sepertinya berhasil mengelabui Yoongi. Percintaan panas mereka tadi pagi buktinya, Yoongi tidak akan mau bercinta sepanas itu dengannya kalau tahu bahwa dia adalah Jungkook, bukan Jimin.

Kali ini Jungkook bertekad agar Yoongi selamat sampai melahirkan anaknya. Dia

menginginkan anak itu. Dia ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah. Dengan cepat, dia mengiris seiris besar pancake dan meletakkannya di piring dan menyorongkannya kepada Yoongi. "Makan itu."

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan memprotes, "Jimin bukannya aku tidak mau makan, aku merasa sedikit mual di pagi hari... kalau aku memaksakan memakannya aku akan muntah."

Jungkook mengamati Yoongi dalam-dalam. Dia pernah mendengar perempuan hamil muntah-muntah di awal kehamilannya, tidak disangkanya Yoongi juga merasakannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau perlu minum obat?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada obatnya Jimin, aku hanya harus mengalaminya, ini bukan penyakit."

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi, menatap perut yang sedang dielus oleh jemari Yoongi, dia berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin sudah waktunya kita membicarakan pernikahan."

Jungkook sangat setuju dengan rencana pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh Jimin, dengan adanya pernikahan, Yoongi dan anak itu akan terikat kepadanya.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mengikuti rencamu Jimin, kapan kau ingin kita menikah?"

"Secepatnya." Jungkook tersenyum "aku akan menghubungi orangku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

.

.

.

Ketika Namjoon sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Jimin. Lelaki itu sedang menelepon, sepertinya membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Namjoon." Jungkook tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sebentar lagi gips saya akan dibuka."

"Jungkook pasti mematahkan tanganmu dengan begitu keras ya?" Padahal dalam hati Jungkook tersenyum , dia ingin menilai reaksi Namjoon, ingin tahu apakah Namjoon akan menyadari penyamarannya sebagai Jimin atau tidak. Dari dulu Jungkook suka bermain-main, menyamar sebagai Jimin dan melihat reaksi orang-orang.

Namjoon sendiri tampak bergidik membayangkan ketika tangannya dipatahkan oleh Jungkook dengan kejam. Dia menatap tuannya dan menghela napas panjang,

"Saya pantas menerimanya."

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia menyeringai menunjukkan senyum kejamnya yang biasanya, "Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi, kapanpun aku rasa perlu menghukummu."

Seketika itu juga Namjoon berjingkat mundur, menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Tuan Jungkook, bukan Tuan Jimin. Oh Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Jungkook kembali mengambil alih? Bukankah Tuan Jimin sudah semakin kuat?

"Dan lain waktu, aku tidak hanya akan mematahkan tanganmu." Jungkook terkekeh, "Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Aku bisa saja mematahkan kedua kakimu juga, bunyi tulang patah membuatku senang."

"Anda... Tuan Jungkook." Namjoon makin gemetar. Menatap mata dingin yang penuh hasrat membunuh itu.

"Ya, aku Jungkook. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaksanakan ancamanku." Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya kepada Namjoon, membuat lelaki itu mundur dan akhirnya terperangkap di tembok,

"Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Jimin, dan itu demi kebaikan Yoongi dan anaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Yoongi kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Jungkook, mungkin dia akan begitu ketakutan sampai keguguran. Kau tidak ingin Yoongi keguguran kan?"

Namjoon segera menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak waspada. "Anda... " dia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Anda tidak akan mencelakai Nona Yoongi dan bayinya kan?"

"Tergantung." Suara Jungkook terdengar kejam, membuat Namjoon semakin bergidik,

"Tergantung suasana hatiku. Kalau aku senang aku tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti maksudku, Namjoon?"

"Saya mengerti..." Apapun akan dia lakukan agar Jungkook tidak bisa melukai Nona Yoongi. Dia pernah bersalah kepada Nona Yoongi dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bahaya, sekarang dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku ingin melaksanakan pernikahan."

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan secara sederhana dan secepat kilat. Jungkook menyelipkan cincin berlian warisan turun termurun keluarga Park ke jemari Yoongi. Surat-surat ditandatangani, dan dalam sekejap, dia dan Yoongi sudah menjadi suami isteri. Tentu saja surat-surat untuk mempelai lelaki semuanya atas nama Park Jimin, Jungkook sempat mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Tetapi kemudian menerimanya sebagai keuntungan tersendiri, mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh ini sejak awal memang tercatat bernama Park Jimin.

Jungkook kagum dengan betapa cepatnya dan betapa mudahnya proses pernikahan itu. Dengan sedikit uang di sana sini, memang semuanya bisa menjadi mudah.

Ketika semua pengurus pernikahan sudah pulang. Jungkook menyimpan seluruh berkas pernikahan ke dalam brankasnya dan kemudian turun menemani mempelainya. Hatinya terasa puas, Yoongi sudah terikat dengannya dan menjadi istrinya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nyonya Park ?" dia menyapa Yoongi lembut.

Yoongi yang bergaun putih tampak cantik dan segar, dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jimin, "Aku bahagia Jimin."

"Aku senang kau bahagia." Jungkook mendekati Yoongi dan menghela perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati betapa mudahnya Yoongi tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya kalau dia berperan sebagai Jimin, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, Namjoon memasuki ruangan dan tertegun melihat Jungkook sedang memeluk Yoongi. Nona Yoongi tampak pasrah dan bahagia dalam pelukan Tuan Jungkook.

Namjoon membatin, tentu saja itu karena Nona Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Tuan Jimin. Namjoon mengernyit. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Nona Yoongi meskipun dia sangat ingin. Tuan Jungkook telah mengancamnya. Lagipula Tuan Jungkook mengatakan kalau ketakutan mungkin bisa membahayakan kandungan Nona Yoongi.

Namjoon menatap kedua pasangan yang berpelukan itu dengan resah. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Nona Yoongi dari cengkeraman Tuan Jungkook? Dan kenapa Tuan Jimin bisa terkalahkan dan tak sadarkan diri kembali?

 **TBC**

 **PS: I'm officially back! Berakhir sudah penderitaan berkepanjangan di desa itu genggs :" and now I'm back ,anyone miss my remake?**

 **Review dan aku akan bertambah semngat update~**


	19. Bab 13-Chapter 19

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 13-Chapter 19**

Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai suami isteri. Jimin berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang dan lelaki itu sedang mempermainkan tali gaun tidurnya dengan menggoda.

"Apakah isteriku malam ini ingin dipeluk?" bisiknya sensual.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu dengan wajah khas Jerman-nya yang klasik bagaikan patung pahatan para dewa dan rambut uniknya yang bersulur keemasan. Dia sangat mencintai Jimin, dan sejauh ini keadaan baik-baik saja, Jimin tampaknya bisa menguasai Jungkook supaya tidak terbangun.

"Ya Jimin."

Jimin menelusurkan bibirnya dengan ringan di telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menggeliat geli. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup telinganya dan memagutnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciumannya lalu berpindah ke rahang Yoongi, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan panas di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mendongakkan dagu Yoongi.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, dan kau adalah isteriku." Mata Jimin berkilat penuh gairah, suaranya serak dan sensual. Lalu lelaki itu melumat bibir Yoongi penuh nafsu, tangannya langsung bergerak ke bawah rok Yoongi dan membebaskan celana dalamnya.

"Kau sudah basah sayang, aku ingin memilikimu, segera..."

Yoongi merasakan gerakan-gerakan Jimin ketika membuka celananya, dan kemudian tanpa pembukaan, lelaki itu langsung menyelipkan kejantanannya, menelusup masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Yoongi yang basah, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, ke dalam ritme sensual yang tak tertahankan.

Yoongi mengikuti gerakan Jimin, berusaha mencapai gairah itu tanpa pertahanan apa pun, dan dengan cepat, mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama. Mereka berbaring dengan napas terengah-engah. Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Jimin yang terlentang. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkulnya dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut,

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?" Jimin bertanya dalam kegelapan.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup dada Jimin, "Kau selalu membuatku puas."

Hening yang lama, napas Jimin terdengar teratur dan Yoongi mengiranya sedang tertidur, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apakah ketika bersama Jungkook kau juga puas?"

Yoongi langsung malu ketika mengingat saat dia mencapai orgasmenya ketika bersama Jungkook. Bukankah dia sudah menyampaikan kepada Jimin, dan Jimin mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang sama mengingat dia dan Jungkook memiliki tubuh yang sama? Kenapa Jimin menanyakannya lagi?

"Ketika bersama Jungkook, itu murni hanya pemaksaan pemuasan jasmani." Yoongi menjawab juga kemudian, "Setelahnya aku merasa muak dan jijik kepada diriku sendiri."

Jimin tampak membeku mendengarkan jawabannya. Lelaki itu terdiam lama tetapi debaran jantungnya mengencang, sehingga Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin bingung.

"Jimin?"

Tatapan mata yang diberikan Jimin kepadanya sangat tidak terbaca, tetapi ada gairah di sana. Gairah yang sepertinya membakar tubuh mereka berdua.

"Akan aku pastikan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah pemaksaan jasmani semata," suara Jimin sedikit mendesis, "Dan setelahnya kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sehingga selalu ingin lagi, dan lagi." Lelaki itu meremas pinggul Yoongi dengan penuh gairah.

"Naik lagi ke atasku Yoongi."

Dan Yoongi menurutinya. Menaiki Jimin dan membawa mereka berdua menuju kepuasan.

Jimin benar. Sesudah bercinta dengan Jimin malam ini, Yoongi akan selalu menginginkannya, lagi, dan lagi.

.

.

.

"Ada seorang wartawan yang ingin bertemu." Namjoon mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jimin dengan hati-hati sambil mengabarkan kabar itu, "Dia memaksa, katanya dia tahu bahwa anda menyembunyikan Yoongi di rumah ini."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas perusahaan yang dibacanya dan mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Wartawan lagi, Namjoon?"

Namjoon merasakan pipinya memerah, merasa malu karena Jungkook menyindir kebodohannya memilih seorang wartawan seperti Hoseok untuk membantu pelariannya. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang di depan tuannya ini, sedikit saja dia terlihat takut dan gugu, tuannya ini akan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. "Dia bernama Jin. Katanya dia adalah temannya Hoseok... "

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya. "Teman Hoseok katamu? Apakah dia gencar mengganggu?"

"Dia tadi menelepon ke rumah. Mengatakan ingin berbicara empat mata dulu dengan anda. Katanya dia punya bukti bahwa Nona Yoongi ada dirumah ini dan anda sembunyikan..."

"Kau menyimpan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya Tuan."

"Bagus, hubungi dia, katakan aku bersedia berbicara empat mata dengannya nanti malam. Suruh dia datang ke rumah ini setelah makan malam."

"Ke rumah ini? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti berpapasan dengan Nona Yoongi?" Namjoon bertanya dengan cemas.

Jungkook tersenyum, senyum yang kejam. "Yoongi akan naik untuk tidur setelah makan malam, dia selalu mengantuk lebih cepat sejak hamil. Jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu." Jungkook lalu menyeringa jahat, "Kalau pun mereka bertemu, aku yakin lelaki bernama Jin ini tidak akan sempat menceritakannya kepada dunia."

Tuannya ingin melenyapkan Jin... Namjoon membatin. Tuan Jungkook selalu melenyapkan orang-orang yang mengganggunya bagaikan melenyapkan serangga. Lelaki ini sungguh tidak mempunyai empati sedikit pun terhadap nyawa manusia...

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Namjoon harus melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Jika Jin sedang mengorek-ngorek berita tentang Yoongi, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum dibungkam. Apalagi Jin adalah teman Hoseok, dan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Hoseok, itu adalah hasil kesalahan Namjoon.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Telepon wartawan bernama Jin itu." Jungkook menatap Namjoon tajam, "Dan sepertinya aku harus membereskan hasil keteledoranmu lagi, Namjoon."

Namjoon membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, "Saya akan menelepon sekarang Tuan."

Dia lalu melangkah pergi, penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Jungkook memanggilnya kembali.

"Namjoon?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Ya Tuan Jungkook?"

"Panggil Taehyung juga malam ini. Katakan aku membutuhkannya."

Namjoon mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan. Ketika melangkah pergi melalui lorong, Namjoon semakin yakin. Tuan Jungkook memang berniat untuk menghabisi Jin... Karena dia meminta Taehyung datang, Taehyung salah satu pegawai Tuan Jungkook yang paling setia sekaligus pembunuh yang sangat efektif. Kalau dia jadi Jin dia akan berharap tidak bertemu Tuan Jungkook malam ini.

.

.

.

Jungkook benar. Yoongi langsung naik ke atas untuk beristirahat setelah makan malam.

"Aku sangat mengantuk Jimin, entah kenapa."

Jungkook mengamati Yoongi dan bergumam lambat-lambat. "Mungkin karena kehamilanmu, sayang. Istirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Yoongi berdiri, lalu mengecup dahi Yoongi lembut sebelum membiarkan Yoongi pergi tidur. Lelaki itu lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, menunggu, Taehyung datang beberapa menit kemudian dan Jungkook menyuruhnya menunggu di luar ruangan kerjanya.

Jungkook tidak perlu menunggu lama, Jin rupanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, hingga dia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Namjoon mengantarkan Jin sampai ke pintu ruang kerja tuannya, melirik sedikit kepada Taehyung yang berdiam di depan ruang kerja tuannya, bagaikan patung es. Kemudian Namjoon mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jimin.

"Masuk." Suara Jungkook yang dalam menyahut. Namjoon membuka pintu itu dengan gugup sambil membawa Jin di belakangnya.

"Tuan Jin datang sesuai janji." Namjoon membungkuk hormat dan memberitahu.

Jungkook sedang duduk di atas kursi besarnya, di belakang meja kerja raksasanya. Kedua jemarinya menyatu dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Mengamati Jin dengan dalam.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, Namjoon."

"Baik Tuan." Namjoon ingin cepat-cepat pergi, dia tidak tahan kalau harus jadi saksi mata kekejaman Jungkook nanti.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup, Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya ke kursi di depan meja raksasanya, "Duduklah."

Jin menurut untuk duduk, matanya jelalatan ke sekeliling ruangan. Jadi inilah ruang kerja Park Jimin. Dia sungguh beruntung bisa memasuki rumah ini. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya wartawan yang bisa masuk sedekat ini dengan milyuner misterius yang sangat sulit didekati.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau menuduhku menyembunyikan Yoongi di sini."

"Saya menemukan berkas catatan yang ditinggalkan Hoseok teman saya wartawan. Anda tahu dia menghilang begitu saja, bahkan seluruh isi meja kerjanya masih sama persis."

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berlibur dan bersenang-senang," Jungkook bergumam datar sambil terus memandang Jin dan mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresinya, "Catatan tentang apa?"

Bagus. Milyuner kaya ini tampaknya mulai tertarik. Jin bergumam dalam hati, "Catatan itu menyebut hasil wawancaranya dengan pedagang yang sering lewat rumah Yoongi. Pedagang itu bilang, nona Yoongi sebelum menghilang, berencana mengikuti ibunya, datang dan berkenalan di rumah anda."

"Hanya dari situ dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyembunyikan Yoongi di rumah ini?"

"Yoongi pasti ikut dengan Heechul ke rumah ini. Ketika Heechul meninggal, Yoongi menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan kebetulan kebakaran melalap habis tempat kerjanya sehingga dia tidak bisa dilacak di sana," Jin menatap Jungkook dengan berani, "Saya rasa Yoongi masih ada di rumah anda."

Lancang. Itulah yang pertama muncul di benak Jungkook. Lelaki ini dengan bodohnya menantangnya terang-terangan. Dan Jungkook tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia pasti belum tahu tentang Jungkook, kalau tidak dia tidak akan seberani itu.

"Yoongi tidak ada di sini. Saya tidak tahu keberadaannya setelah kematian Heechul."

Jin memandang Jungkook dengan tidak percaya. "Anda tidak bisa membodohi saya, Tuan Jimin, wartawan berkemah di sini lama sekali setelah kematian Heechul, mereka mengawasi dengan kamera-kamera mereka. Mereka tahu siapa yang keluar atau pun masuk rumah ini. Kalau Yoongi keluar dari sini mereka pasti tahu. Saya rasa anda menyembunyikan Yoongi di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak punya bukti."

"Memang tidak. Tetapi saya punya data Hoseok tentang informasi dari pedagang keliling itu,"

Jin tersenyum puas, "Saya akan memuatnya di koran kami, dan setelah itu spekulasi akan berhembus."

Dan wartawan akan berbondong-bondong mengincar rumahnya lagi, untuk membuktikan ada atau tidaknya Yoongi di rumah ini. Jungkook mengetatkan gerahamnya dengan marah, gerakannya tidak kentara. Tetapi fatal akibatnya. Karena itu tandanya lelaki itu sudah ingin membunuh.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Jungkook mendesis dan menatap Jin dengan tajam.

"Kesepakatan dengan anda. Atau mungkin sebuah info, dimanakah Yoongi berada?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki ini mengincar uang, sama seperti Hoseok temannya. Keduanya wartawan brengsek yang bukan hanya mengejar sensasi tetapi juga mengejar uang. Mereka tahu bahwa Jimin Leonidas sangat kaya, jadi mereka memerasnya. Kalau dia bisa membungkam Jin dengan uang, mungkin dia tidak perlu membunuhnya. Jungkook sangat ingin membunuh Jin. Tetapi dia berusaha menekan keinginan membunuh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Yoongi berada," Jungkook bergumam dingin, "Dan aku tidak suka ada spekulasi menyebar dari beritamu nanti. Berapa yang kau minta agar tidak membuat berita menyangkut Yoongi dan aku?"

Mata Jin berbinar. Dia hampir bisa mengendus ada uang banyak yang ditawarkan. Sifat tamaknya muncul, dia harus bisa mendesak lelaki ini agar mau memberikan uang yang sangat banyak kepadanya. Park Jiminpasti menyimpan sesuatu tentang keberadaan Yoongi, kalau tidak lelaki itu tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menawarkan uang tutup mulut. Hanya orang yang merasa bersalahlah yang menawarkan uang tutup mulut.

"Saya akan pikir-pikir dulu." Jin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan licik,

"Karena anda tahu, berita itu akan sangat menguntungkan saya, saya akan rugi besar kalau sampai tidak memuat berita itu. Anda tahu, kematian Heechul masih hangat di perbincangkan meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan, publik juga masih penasaran dengan keberadaan anak haram Heechul..."

Kurang ajar. Jin memang tidak sadar kalau Jungkook sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Lelaki ini tidak tahu diri.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah tahu berapa yang kau inginkan."

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jungkook.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda, saya akan menghubungi anda nanti."

Jungkook tidak membalas uluran tangan Jin, dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap tangan Jin dengan pandangan menghina, membuat Jin dengan malu menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Jin membalikkan badannya dengan tidak nyaman.

Sementara Jungkook mengamatinya dengan pandangan menyipit, tatapan memangsa dari predator yang sedang mengawasi calon korbannya. Jin tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dia karena Jungkook memutuskan melepaskannya dan tidak membunuhnya.

Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan tidak sedang mengikuti Jin, ketika dipintu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan sok akrab, senyumnya tampak memuakkan, "Saya tahu Hoseok pasti sedang liburan dan bersenang-senang. Saya mengecek catatan teleponnya. Dia pernah menelepon kantor anda pada suatu malam. Lalu dia menghilang, pasti anda memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar kepadanya untuk menutup mulut juga ya."

Jin mengedipkan matanya, tampak puas diri. "Beruntung hanya kami berdua yang tahu informasi tentang Yoongi, jadi anda cukup membayar kami berdua. Saya ingin meminta uang lebih banyak dari yang anda berikan kepada Hoseok, dan saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hoseok. Saya akan menghilang untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang."

Terlambat. Kendali Jungkook sudah lepas. Lelaki ini sedang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke tangan maut dengan bantuan mulut besarnya. Jungkook tersenyum keji sambil memajukan tubuhnya di kursi. "Hoseok tidak menerima sepeser pun uang dariku..." Jungkook mengamati ekspresi bingung di wajah Jin, "Begitu juga kau."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati hendak membiarkan kau keluar dari pintu itu dengan selamat,"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Tapi orang bodoh memang tidak tahu kalau harus segera lari menyelamatkan diri."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Apa maksudku?" senyum Jungkook tampak mengerikan, "Kau akan segera tahu."

Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah kotak kaca dengan pinggiran perak yang indah. Dibukanya kotak itu, isinya satu set pisau koleksinya. Entah berapa nyawa yang sudah diakhirnya di pisau-pisaunya itu. Bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak ingat. Dia tidak pernah menghitung siapa yang dibunuhnya bagaikan sebuah trophy. Dia membunuh bukan untuk kebanggaan. Dia hanya terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu dan menghalangi jalannya. Orang-orang bodoh seperti Jin...

"Yoongi memang ada di rumah ini," Jungkook bergumam sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dengan ujung yang kecil dan lancip. Pisau itu berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. "Dia tinggal denganku, menjadi isteriku dan mengandung anakku."

Jin ternganga dengan informasi yang tidak diduganya itu, dia membatalkan niatnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Informasi ini akan membuatnya terkenal. "Saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk menyimpan informasi itu Tuan Jimin," Jin bersemangat, dia akan segera ke kantor malam ini dan menyerahkan berita itu untuk dimuat besok, bosnya pasti akan sangat senang.

Jungkook membalikkan badan, menggenggam pisau itu dengan tidak kentara di tangan kirinya. Sambil mengamati Jin yang makin mendekat di dalam jangkauannya, "Aku tidak butuh janjimu."

"Jadi anda memperbolehkan saya memuat berita ini?" Mata Jin melebar kesenangan.

"Saya akan segera memuatnya sehingga besok seluruh headline akan membahas tentang anda dan Yoongi," matanya menyipit mesum, "Anda sungguh hebat, kehilangan ibunya tetapi bisa mendapatkan anaknya. Saya rasa anaknya pun senikmat ibunya, eh?"

Cukup sudah. Jungkook mendesis marah. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia mendekati Jin dan sebelum lelaki itu tersadar, Jungkook menancapkan pisau itu di leher Jin, tepat di pembuluh darahnya. Pisau dengan ujung lancip dan kecil itu menancap begitu dalam di sana, hanya gagangnya yang terlihat menempel di leher Jin.

Jin melotot. Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan bingung. Tangannya gemetaran mulai merasakan sakit dan pening yang amat sangat. Jemarinya naik dan memegang gagang pisau yang menancap di leher sampingnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mulut besarmu itu membuatku muak. Kau tidak sadar kapan kau harus berhenti," Jungkook tertawa. Lalu dengan kejam dia meraih gagang pisau itu dan mencabutnya dari leher Jin.

Darah merah yang segar langsung memuncrat keras, memancar kemana-mana bagaikan pancuran yang tak mau berhenti, bahkan menciprati wajah Jungkook dan pakaiannya. Jungkook mengamati dengan tenang, ketika kehidupan perlahan surut dari wajah Jin. Dan kemudian lelaki itu jatuh berdebum ke lantai, bersimbah darah yang masih terus mengalir dari lehernya.

Dengan dingin Jungkook menatap Jin yang sudah menjadi mayat di kakinya. Lelaki itu mati dengan wajah terkejut dan mata melotot, seakan tidak percaya bahwa kematian begitu cepat menjemputnya. Jungkook lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil sapu tangan khusus dan pembersih alkohol, lalu mengelap pisau kecil yang masih bersimbah darah Jin. Setelah pisau itu bersih, dia meletakkannya kembali di kotaknya, mengembalikannya berjejer dengan koleksi pisaunya yang lain.

"Taehyung." Jungkook memanggil tak terlalu keras, tahu bahwa Taehyung yang sedang bersiaga di depan ruangannya akan mendengar.

Pintu terbuka dan Taehyung masuk. Mata lelaki itu menyapu dingin tubuh Jin yang tergeletak di lantai. Jungkook sedang mengelap percikan darah segar yang tadi muncrat di pipinya dengan sapu tangannya yan lain. Lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya yang juga terkena muncratan darah segar dan melemparkannya di lantai, di dekat mayat Jin.

"Bereskan dia," Jungkook melangkahi mayat Jin dengan dingin, seakan melangkahi gelondongan kayu yang tidak ada harganya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Taehyung membereskan semuanya.

Di luar, Namjoon mengintip dan memejamkan matanya bingung ketika melihat Taehyung masuk dan Tuan Jungkook keluar lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Jin sudah pasti tidak akan keluar dari ruangan kerja Tuan Jimin. Well, dia mungkin keluar, tetapi sebagai mayat yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Begitu kejamnya Tuan Jungkook sehingga membunuh seperti bernafas baginya. Namjoon mencemaskan Nona Yoongi. Gadis itu tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang bersamanya. Kemampuan Tuan Jungkook bersandiwara sebagai Tuan Jimin sangat luar biasa.

Namjoon cemas, sampai kapankah Tuan Jungkook akan berpura-pura sebagai Tuan Jimin di depan Yoongi? Apakah dia akan merasa bosan pada akhirnya nanti dan memutuskan kembali menjadi Tuan Jungkook yang suka menyakiti? Namjoon berdoa dalam hati semoga Nona Yoongi dan kandungan di dalamnya kuat, mereka harus kuat kalau harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jimin masuk. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lama dan ini pasti sudah larut malam. Jimin bekerja sampai larut, dia pasti lelah,

"Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum, berdiri dalam kegelapan ruangan. "Tidurlah lagi Yoongi, maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu, aku akan mandi dulu."

Malam-malam begini? Tetapi Yoongi tidak bertanya. Mungkin Jimin lelah dan memutuskan mandi air hangat akan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Dipandanginya Jimin yang mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, tubuh Jimin begitu indah. Lengannya kuat dengan bisepsnya yang menonjol, dengan otot dada dan perutnya yang ramping tetapi keras. Dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Yoongi tersenyum dalam gelap, mensyukuri semuanya. Meskipun masalah Jungkook masih menjadi beban di benaknya, setidaknya mereka bahagia saat ini, menanti calon bayi mereka. Dengan lembut Yoongi mengusap perutnya, sambil mengamati Jimin yang melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Yoongi sudah setengah tidur ketika merasakan Jimin menelusup ke dalam selimut di belakangnya. Lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, rambutnya basah dan badannya segar, aroma sabun dan aftershave yang begitu jantan.

Jemari Jimin menelusup dan meremas buah dadanya lembut, lalu ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap-usap puting Yoongi menggoda. Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Yoongi dan menekankan kejantanannya di bagian belakang tubuh Yoongi. Saat itulah Yoongi menyadari, Jimin telanjang bulat di balik selimut, dan lelaki itu sedang sangat bergairah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikan Jimin terdengar dalam dan misterius di tengah kegelapan kamar, membuat Yoongi mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Jimin langsung menunduk dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir mereka saling melumat tanpa ampun, Lalu Jimin menurunkan jarinya dan menarik turun celana Dalam Yoongi. Diangkatnya sebelah paha Yoongi ke atas, dan dari belakang dia menyusupkan kejantanannya yang keras ke dalam pusat diri Yoongi yang telah basah dan lembab, siap menerimanya.

"Kau selalu siap untuk kumasuki..." Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi, "Kau memang isteriku."

Jimin bergumam posesif dan jarinya menggoda, menggesek titik sensitif di luar kewanitaan Yoongi, menggodanya dengan gerakan-gerakan ahli, membuat Yoongi mengerang dipenuhi oleh sensasi kenikmatan.

Mereka bergerak dalam ritme sensual. Satu tangan Jimin mengangkat pahanya yang sedang berbaring miring, dan satu tangannya yang lain menggoda dan memainkan titik sensitif Yoongi. Sementara itu di bawah, tubuhnya menggoda liar, menggesek Yoongi dengan ritme yang menghanyutkan. Percintaan mereka begitu liar, hingga napas keduanya terengah-engah hanyut di dalam gairah.

Lalu Jimin menggigit telinga Yoongi pelan ketika pada akhirnya dia akan meledak, "Ikuti aku Yoongi… Ikuti aku…" bisiknya, memberikan isntruksi penuh gairah, agar Yoongi mengikuti perintahnya.

Yoongi menurut, membiarkan Jimin membawanya ke dalam pusaran orgasme dan pelepasan yang luar biasa nikmatnya. Lelaki itu meledak bersamanya, sama-sama jatuh ke dalam jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

.

.

.

Lama setelah itu, Jungkook masih berbaring nyalang, memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang sudah lelap di lengannya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu kuat. Yoongi begitu bergairah ketika bercinta dengannya, memuaskannya dengan begitu dalam. Tetapi itu karena Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai Jimin. Jungkook ingin Yoongi bercinta dengannya, dengan menatap matanya dan mengetahui bahwa dia sedang bercinta dengan Jungkook, dengan dirinya.

Jungkook menunduk dan mengecup telinga Yoongi dengan posesif, "Kau milikku Yoongi... Dan akan terus menjadi milikku... Ingat itu..."

Suaranya bergema menembus kegelapan. Terdengar bagaikan sebuah janji yang menakutkan.

 **TBC**

 **PS: neomu mianhae karna update lama lagi padahal udah janji update kilat :" ini dikarenakan saya kehilanggan belahan jiwa saya a.k.a hp saya HUWEEEEEE that's why saya jadi ga jelas begini :""""'  
**

 **semoga pada menikmati dan ditunggu review nyaaaa buat nambah semangat huhu**


	20. bAB 14-Chapter 20

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 14-Chapter 20**

Ketika Yoongi terbangun di pagi harinya, dia dipenuhi perasaan yang tidak enak. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi pertemuannya dengan Jungkook, dan kemudian lelaki itu berbisik bahwa dia adalah milik Jungkook...

Yoongi bergidik ngeri. Kenapa dia memimpikan Jungkook lagi? Apakah diam-diam lelaki itu menjadi kuat dan mengirimkan pesan melalui mimpinya? Yoongi meraba samping ranjangnya dan menemukan ranjangnya kosong. Jimin sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia bergegas bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Perutnya terasa mual. Yoongi melangkah ke arah wastafel dan menggosok gigi, tetapi tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya dan muntah-muntah di sana. Setelah selesai dia menyalakan keran air keras-keras dan menyiramkan air ke mukanya. Yoongi lalu membuka pakaiannya dan melangkah ke pancuran air hangat, dia menyalakan keran pancuran dan membiarkan hempasan air hangat menimpa tubuhnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Pegal yang nikmat. Percintaannya dengan Jimin begitu menggebu-gebu dan memuaskan. Jimin seolah tidak ada puasnya menyentuh Yoongi.

Ketika mereka tertidur dan tanpa sengaja tubuh mereka bergesekanpun, lelaki itu akan terbangun dan menggoda Yoongi dengan penuh gairah, membangunkannya dan mereka akan bercinta lagi. Yoongi mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Di dalamnya ada bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Jimin. Jimin bilang dia akan menjaga Yoongi dan bayinya, jauh dari jangkauan Jungkook. Tetapi benarkah Jungkook semudah itu dikalahkan?

Perasaan gelisah yang aneh menyergap Yoongi, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Mimpi itu, mimpi di mana Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Yoongi adalah miliknya terngiang-ngiang jelas di benaknya. Yoongi merasa takut, takut kalau Jungkook benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang dikatakannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Jimin sedang berbicara dengan pria yang dipanggil Jungkook dengan nama Taehyung, secepat wajah Yoongi pucat pasi, masih segar di dalam ingatannya ketika Taehyung waktu itu berdiri di rumah Hoseok dan kemudian Jungkook menyuruhnya membereskan mayat Hoseok. Lelaki itu jelas biasa-biasa saja melihat Jungkook membunuh seseorang, jadi dia pasti orang kepercayaan Jungkook, bukan Jimin. Kenapa Jimin berbicara kepadanya?

Mata Jimin melirik ke arahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan dingin, "Kurasa sudah selesai Taehyung, kau boleh pergi."

Taehyung membalikkan badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang berdiri ragu ketakutan di ambang ruang makan. Ada sedikit sinar geli di mata Taehyung melihat ketakutan Yoongi, dia menunduk memberi hormat sedikit dengan sopan kepada Yoongi, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Yoongi masih berdiri ragu di ambang pintu dan menatap Jimin dengan ragu. Apakah yang ada di depannya ini Jimin... ataukah Jungkook?

Jimin tersenyum dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Yoongi hanya berdiri di situ, "Yoongi? Kemarilah."

Yoongi melangkah mendekat dengan takut, "Kenapa kau berbicara kepada Taehyung?" matanya melirik ke arah kepergian Taehyung.

Ekspresi Jimin tampak biasa saja, "Dia kepala pengawalku Yoongi, kenapa?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dan mengamati Jimin dengan cermat, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda, apa saja yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Dia ada di sana malam itu, ketika Jungkook membunuh Hoseok..." Yoongi berbisik dengan pelan sambil tetap menatap Jungkook. "Dia...dia biasa saja ketika melihat mayat itu, Jungkook.. Jungkook bahkan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat itu dan dia melakukannya.."

Jimin meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Yoongi dengan sedih, "Yoongi... maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami kejadian itu, sungguh. Tetapi Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah ini memang karena Jungkook yang membawanya masuk... dan aku berpikir dia diperlukan di rumah ini, kau tahu." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menyesal, "untuk membereskan 'masalah' yang dibuat Jungkook."

Yoongi menatap Jimin. Dia termenung dan kemudian ingatan itu datang. Ingatan akan kesedihannya, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena apa yang dilakukan Jungkook, "Dia akan selalu datang bukan?" Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Yoongi, mengalir ke pipinya, "Dia membunuh kakek dan nenekku dengan kejam... mereka memang sudah tua, tetapi mereka seharusnya bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan sehat, tetapi Jungkook membuat mereka sakit, mereka sakit hingga meninggal..." Yoongi menatap Jimin, napasnya terengah, terisak karena air mata,

"Jungkook juga membuatku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungku dan keluarganya.. ayah kandung yang mencintaiku... Dan aku.. aku memang tidak dekat dengan ibuku, tetapi aku menyayanginya...dan Jungkook tetap merenggut itu semua dariku..." Tangisan Yoongi makin keras, "Semuanya direnggut oleh Jungkook... dia mengambil semuanya, dia mengambil semuanya dengan kejam... bahkan kaupun akan diambilnya..."

Jimin mengamati Yoongi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia berdiri dan mencoba memeluk Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi menjauh, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuat Jimin berdiri dengan ragu di dekatnya,

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku atas apa yang dilakukan Jungkook kepadamu." Kali ini Yoongi tidak menolak ketika Jimin berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini semua padaku, aku tahu kau sedih tapi aku selalu berpikir kau baik-baik saja."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang berlutut didepannya, posisi kepala mereka sangat dekat dan mereka sejajar, lalu dia tersenyum ragu kepada Jimin, "Aku tidak marah kepadamu, aku memendam kemarahan kepada Jungkook, atas sikap kejamnya, atas hatinya yang dingin, membunuh orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu... " Yoongi mencoba tersenyum kepada Jimin. Dan Jimin menghapus air matanya dengan lembut,

"Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dilakukan dengan tanganku juga. Karena itu, aku meminta maaf untuk kami berdua."

Yoongi mengangguk, tetapi kemudian dia mengernyitkan matanya, membuat Jimin memandangnya dengan cemas,

"Kenapa Yoongi...?"

"Perutku sakit..." wajah Yoongi pucat pasi, dia menatap Jimin bingung dan panik,

"Perutku... bayiku.."

Kepanikan langsung menyebar ke arah Jimin, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Diangkatnya Yoongi ke dalam gendongannya. Lelaki itu melangkah cepat menuju keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan beberapa instruksi kepada supir pribadinya.

Yoongi termenung, menahan sakit di perutnya. Tetapi kemudian keadaan ini, dalam gendongan Jimin ini membuatnya merasakan deja vu. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini, dibawa dalam gendongan Jungkook pada malam percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok. Cara menggendongnya sama. Semua terasa sama.

Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memangku Yoongi dan mobil itupun melaju ke luar, menuju rumah sakit. Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Inipun terasa sama.

Dengan ragu dan takut, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Jungkook?"

Jimin tampak membeku mendengar panggilannya. Lalu dia menurunkan matanya dan menatap Yoongi datar. Seketika itu juga Yoongi sadar. Yang ada di depannya ini bukan Jimin melainkan Jungkook. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya? Apakah karena Jungkook begitu pandai berakting sebagai Jimin? Oh ya Tuhan. Sejak kapan Jungkook berpura-pura sebagai Jimin?

.

.

.

Dokter sudah memeriksanya, dan Yoongi dibaringkan di atas ranjang ruangan privat Rumah Sakit itu. Jungkook mendekati dokter itu kemudian bercakap-cakap dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengajak Yoongi berbicara ketika di mobil sampai dengan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit. Sementara itu Yoongi berbaring, menahan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya di atas ranjang dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Dokter itu pergi dan Jungkook lalu berbalik, melangkah mendekati ranjang pelan pelan dan berdiri dengan tenang di ujung ranjang.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menuduh penuh kebencian dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu, "Sudah berapa lama?" dia bertanya dengan suara bergetar, batinnya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera.

Sudah berapa lama Jungkook menguasai tubuh ini dan berpura-pura sebagai Jimin? Apakah selama ini dia bercinta dengan Jimin? Atau dengan Jungkook? Kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam dan rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi.

Jungkook melirik ke arah Yoongi yang memegang perutnya menahan sakit, tatapannya menajam meskipun ekspresinya masih datar, "Kau harus menahan emosimu Yoongi, dokter bilang itu membuat rahimmu kontraksi dan bisa membahayakan janinmu."

"Sudah berapa lama?!" Yoongi menjerit meneriakkan frustrasinya, tiba-tiba tidak merasa takut lagi kepada Jungkook. Lelaki itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, semua yang dicintainya, dan kalau sekarang dia ingin menghancurkan Yoongi, Yoongi merasa kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dia pertahankan.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dan kemudian jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya, pelan dan menakutkan, "Sudah lama sekali Yoongi... jauh sebelum pernikahan kita."

Oh Tidak! Jadi Jimin sudah menghilang selama itu? Jadi selama ini dia bercinta bukan dengan Jimin tetapi dengan Jungkook? Ingatan itu berkelebat di benaknya dan membuatnya muak, bayangan dia bercinta dengan begitu berani, menunggangi suaminya, menggoda suaminya, membuka pahanya untuk suaminya, Tetapi ternyata dia bukan bercinta dengan suaminya, bukan dengan Jimin melainkan dengan sisi gelap suaminya, Jungkook.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Yoongi, dia menutupkan tangan di mulutnya untuk menahan erangan putus asanya, "Apakah selama itu Jimin tidak ada?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi datar, "Dia ada di dalam sini dan tertidur."

Jantung Yoongi terasa diremas hingga terasa ngilu, ditatapnya Jungkook dengan penuh kebencian, "Kenapa kau harus muncul? Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku ingin Jimin! Kembalikan suamiku kepadaku!"

Dan Yoongi tertegun melihat ekspresi kesedihan, kesedihan yang nyata, terpantul jelas di wajah itu. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang berasal dari palung hatinya yang paling dalam. Seakan topeng kejam yang selama ini menutupi wajah Jungkook dipecahkan begitu saja, menampakkan wajah asli di dalamnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan,

"Aku ini ada Yoongi, aku ini nyata, sama seperti Jimin. Tetapi tidak ada yang menginginkanku Yoongi. Tidak pernah ada yang pernah menginginkanku."

Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi dalam keheningan kamar rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Para wartawan itu, mereka menunggu di luar." Taehyung melaporkan sambil melirik ke jendela menatap para wartawan dan reporter yang sudah bergerombol di dekat area parkiran rumah sakit, "Ada yang mengawasi rumah ketika anda membawa Nyonya Yoongi keluar tadi."

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia yang salah. Biasanya dia berpikiran dingin. Tetapi tadi entah kenapa secara impulsif dia membawa Yoongi tanpa pemikiran apapun. Dan dengan memakai salah satu mobilnya yang berkaca bening pula. Jungkook selalu memakai mobilnya yang berkaca paling gelap dan pekat. Tetapi tadi mobil berkaca bening itu yang sedang diparkir di luar dan tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook memasukinya.

Dia memang impulsif, tetapi mengetahui Yoongi kesakitan dan bayi mereka kemungkinan terancam membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Biarkan mereka mengendus tanpa henti. Kalau tidak ada konfirmasi apapun mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kau pastikan keamanan di sini terjaga. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang memasuki area Yoongi. Periksa dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa Yoongi. Mereka harus orang-orang yang sudah terdaftar. Awasi mereka, jika kau menemukan mereka berani membuka mulut kepada pers, bereskan."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan saya lakukan Tuan Jungkook. Saya akan membereskan semuanya, anda bisa tenang." Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Jungkook masih termenung. Memikirkan kata-kata Yoongi yang mengganggunya.

Yoongi membencinya. Dia tahu persis itu. Jungkook telah merenggut seluruh keluarga Yoongi dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Jungkook telah terbiasa dibenci. Semua orang menginginkan Jimin dan menolak dirinya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tanpa sadar. Menyadari hasrat terdalam di benaknya. Ternyata dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yoongi sudah boleh pulang, dia tahu itu dari perawat yang mengganti infusnya. Tetapi dia menunggu seharian penuh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook akan membawanya pulang.

Yoongi sudah tertidur pulas ketika menjelang tengah malam dan Jungkook melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh beberapa pegawainya.

"Yoongi. Bangun." Jungkook sedikit mengguncang tubuh Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Dia langsung terkejut, terduduk dengan waspada sambil menatap Jungkook yang membawa selimut tebal di tubuhnya.

"Apa... apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Yoongi menatap ke arah selimut itu. Imajinasinya melayang, apakah Jungkook membangunkannya tengah malam untuk menusuknya dan kemudian membungkus mayatnya dengan selimut tebal itu untuk kemudian dibuang?

Ada bayangan geli di mata Jungkook ketika melihat ketakutan di mata Yoongi, "Bukan. Aku harus membawamu pergi, diam-diam di tengah malam. Kau sudah membaik dan sudah boleh pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa membawamu begitu saja. Para wartawan itu, mereka mengendus keberadaan kita. Jadi kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi." Jungkook membungkuskan selimut tebal itu ke tubuh Yoongi, "Di luar akan dingin."

Benarkah Jungkook menatapnya dengan lembut? Yoongi mengamati lelaki itu dengan cermat, tetapi ekspresi Jungkook begitu datar dan tidak terbaca, dia membiarkan Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor rumah sakit, menuruni lift khusus, dan melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati. Di luar sangat sepi, mereka memakai pintu samping rumah sakit yang paling jarang digunakan. Memang sepi, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

Mungkin saja para wartawan itu sedang bersembunyi di semak- semak.

Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu mereka di depan sana. Dan tiba-tiba jantung Yoongi berdebar liar, kalau memang Jungkook akan menguasai tubuh Jimin selamanya, maka Yoongi harus melarikan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yoongi meronta, hingga Jungkook yang tidak siap hampir menjatuhkannya. Merasa dirinya sudah lepas, Yoongi mencoba lari. Tetapi Jungkook mengejarnya dan meraih lengannya, mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi meronta dengan kuat, melihat bahwa jalan raya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari dirinya. Kalau dia bisa lari ke jalan raya itu, dia bisa meminta pertolongan seseorang.

Memang sudah tengah malam, tetapi di dekat rumah sakit biasanya masih banyak orang yang berjaga. Yoongi bisa meminta pertolongan siapapun yang ada di sana, polisi, bahkan mungkin wartawan. Jungkook tidak akan berbuat apapun kalau ada wartawan di antara mereka.

Rontaan Yoongi makin erat, diiringi rasa putus asa dan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk melepaskan diri dari Jungkook yang kejam. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan blitz lampu kamera wartawan yang memotret mereka. Ternyata memang ada wartawan yang bersembunyi di sana.

Jungkook menoleh dengan marah, silau oleh lampu blitz itu. Dia melirik dan melihat hanya ada satu orang yang sedang memotret di sana. Kurang ajar.

"Taehyung!" dia memerintah dan pada saat yang bersamaan Taehyung sudah mengejar wartawan yang hendak lari setelah mendapatkan foto bagus itu. Taehyung menarik kamera wartawan amatiran itu dan menghancurkannya, dia menginjaknya sampai remuk. Dan entah ancaman apa yang diucapkannya kepada wartawan itu, karena sang wartawan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Karena wartawan itu, Jungkook menjadi lengah, pegangannya pada Yoongi sedikit mengendor. Pada saat itulah Yoongi menyentakkan pegangan Jungkook sekuat tenaga, dia terlepas. Tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang dia lari sekencang-kencangnya, sekuat tenaganya menuju arah jalan raya, dia tahu Jungkook mengejarnya.

"Yoongi! Awas!"

Karena berlari begitu kencang, Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menyeberang jalan raya. Di sisi lain ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan sangat kencang.

Yoongi menjerit, lampu mobill itu membuatnya silau dan dia yakin bahwa dalam

beberapa detik dia akan mati. Tetapi sebuah tangan yang kuat mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terguling ke aspal di seberang jalan yang sepi. Lalu terdengar suara rem berdecit dan tabrakan yang keras. Dan kemudian teriakan-teriakan panik orang-orang.

Yoongi bangun dari posisi badannya yang telungkup. Lutut dan telapak tangannya tergores oleh aspal, tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Dan kemudian dia terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook terbaring di sana bersimbah darah, kepalanya berdarah, juga darah lain yang mengalir entah di bagian mana tubuhnya. Jungkook menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lelaki itu mendorong Yoongi agar selamat dari tabrakan itu dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak.

Yoongi setengah merangkak mendekati Jungkook. Sementara itu Taehyung dan beberapa pegawai lainnya tertegun di sana, tetapi mereka segera memanggil bantuan dari Rumah Sakit,

"Jungkook?"

Lelaki itu masih sadarkan diri, dia memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi, darah mengalir di kepalanya, membasahi pelipis dan mengalir turun ke rahangnya.

"Ironis bukan? Aku, Jungkook... merelakan diriku untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu..." lelaki itu tersengal dan matanya tampak berkabut, akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi dia menatap Yoongi dan melirik ke arah perutnya, "Apakah dia... bayi itu, baik-baik saja?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Yoongi. Jungkook menyelamatkan nyawanya dan mencemaskan bayinya. Lelaki itu memang kejam, tetapi dia menyelamatkan Yoongi. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai terisak-isak. Sementara Jungkook tersenyum lega melihat anggukan kepala Yoongi. Jemarinya yang berdarah menyentuh pipi Yoongi, meninggalkan bekas darah di sana, "Bagus. Jaga anak kita baik-baik..." lalu jemari itu lunglai ke aspal.

"Jungkook? Jungkook? Bertahanlah!... Jungkook?" Yoongi menjerit mencoba memanggil-manggil Jungkook.

Paramedis berdatangan, mencoba membantu Yoongi berdiri. Beberapa langsung

memeriksa Jungkook dan menjauhkan Yoongi darinya. Yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi hanya memanggil-manggil nama Jungkook dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Takut kalau lelaki itu pada akhirnya akan meninggal.

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Boleh teriak ga ? YAK! MIN YOONGI!**


	21. Bab 15-Chapter 21

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 15-Chapter 21**

Yoongi duduk di kursi, di dekat tempat tidur itu dan termenung. Di atas ranjang di depannya, tubuh Jungkook masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Alat-alat pemonitor kehidupan masih tersambung di badannya, memonitor detak jantung dan pernapasannya.

Yoongi mengamati lelaki itu dan mengeryit. Tabrakan itu cukup keras menghantam Jungkook sehingga menimbulkan cedera serius di kepalanya dan jahitan melintang di dahinya. Luka itu mungkin disebabkan karena Jungkook terbanting dan dahinya membentur aspal. Luka di kepala adalah luka yang paling ringan, masih banyak luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, di organ dalamnya.

Yoongi mengernyit. Dokter bilang lelaki ini akan sembuh, meskipun membutuhkan waktu pemulihan yang lama. Kalau nanti lelaki di depannya ini bangun... siapakah yang akan muncul? Jimin... atau Jungkook? Siapakah yang sebenarnya paling dia inginkan? Jimin yang baik dan penuh kasih saying kepadanya... atau Jungkook yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi?

Pikiran Yoongi menjadi kalut. Dia bingung... bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca perasaannya sendiri. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia memang membenci Jungkook. Sangat. Jungkook telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Membuatnya sebatang kara di dunia ini hanya karena obsesi gilanya untuk memiliki Yoongi. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, bayangan akan Jungkook yang bersimbah darah di aspal, terluka karena menyelamatkannya, lalu menanyakan keadaan bayinya menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook telah dua kali menyelamatkan Yoongi, dia telah menyelamatkan Yoongi dari percobaan permerkosaan mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok, lelaki itu dulu juga merawat luka-lukanya.

Jungkook bilang dia sudah menguasai tubuh ini sejak sebelum mereka menikah. Tetapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura sebagai Jimin dan berlaku baik padanya, bercinta dengannya setiap malam dengan lembut, tidak pernah menyakitinya dan menjaganya. Kenapa Jungkook repot-repot berbuat seperti itu?

Dia masih ingat akan kata-kata Jungkook yang diucapkannya dengan ekspresi sedih malam itu... Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkannya. Mungkin selama ini Jungkook hanya ingin seseorang menginginkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Lelaki itu selama ini selalu sendirian, hidup dalam bayang-bayang Park Jimin, kesepian jauh di dalam sana, dan ketika dia muncul yang didapatinya hanyalah penolakan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan simpati yang dalam kepada Jungkook.

Digenggamnya tangan lelaki itu, dia berbisik lembut. "Aku tahu kalian mendengar di dalam sana. Bangunlah... aku menginginkan kalian berdua."

Air matanya menetes, dia mengelus perutnya, tempat buah hatinya dengan lelaki yang sekarang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ini bersemayam. Anak ini adalah buah cintanya dengan Jimin, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Anak ini adalah anak mereka berdua. Yoongi tidak bisa mengakui yang satu dan menolak yang lain. Seperti kata Jimin dulu, Jimin dan Jungkook adalah satu kesatuan. Kalau Yoongi mau mencintai Jimin, dia harus bisa mencintai dan menerima Jungkook sebagai sisi gelapnya.

 _Yoongi bisa_. Dia bisa mencintai mereka berdua. Meskipun ingatan tentang kekejaman Jungkook membuatnya takut, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Dan mungkin tanpa sadar, karena mencintai Jimin, Yoongi mencintai Jungkook juga.

Yoongi lama duduk di kursi itu, menatap tubuh lelaki yang terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjang di depannya. Lelaki itu adalah ayah anaknya.

 _Siapakah yang benar-benar dia inginkan?_

.

.

.

Namjoon melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang masih duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang. Hari ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Jimin ataupun Jungkook tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Yoongi masih menunggu dengan cemas. Namjoon berdiri di dekat Yoongi dan menatap berganti-ganti.

"Tuan Jungkook menyelamatkan nyawa anda." Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, saya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan ini."

Yoongi ikut menghela napas panjang. "Dia mendorongku dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak. Kadang aku mengira mungkin saat itu Jimin yang melakukannya, bangun seketika dari dalam tubuh itu dan menyelamatkanku. Tetapi ketika aku mendekat dan dia berbicara denganku, aku yakin kalau itu memang Jungkook... Dia... dia menanyakan kondisi bayiku sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri..." mata Yoongi terasa panas dan dia ingin menangis.

"Tuan Jungkook menyamar sebagai Tuan Jimin karena tidak ingin anda menjadi emosi dan kehilangan bayi anda." Namjoon menatap ke arah tubuh lelaki yang terbaring itu. "Mungkin bayi itu telah mengubahnya, tetapi mungkin juga anda yang telah mengubahnya."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Yoongi mengusap air matanya, "Saat ini aku hanya ingin dia bangun."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi ragu,"Siapakah 'dia' yang anda maksud itu Nyonya Yoongi? Apakah itu Tuan Jimin? Ataukah... Tuan Jungkook?"

.

.

.

Tengah malam, ketika Yoongi tertidur sambil duduk di kursi, kepalanya menelungkup di tepi ranjang. Tangan itu bergerak, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Yoongi langsung terjaga dan mengangkat kepalanya waspada.

"Jungkook?"

Mata itu membalas tatapannya, masih tampak berkabut. "Yoongi? ... apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Jantung Yoongi langsung berdegup kencang. Ini Jimin. Yang ada di depannya adalah Jimin.

"Jimin?" Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki itu, "Jimin?"

Jimin mengernyitkan matanya, menatap Yoongi lama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya sayang... ini aku."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Yoongi memencet tombol di sebelah ranjang, menunggu dengan cemas. Seorang suster langsung menengok dalam beberapa menit,

"Dia sadar." Yoongi berkata kepada suster itu, suster itu langsung keluar lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Jimin memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tidak diinfus, "Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin lembut, "Nanti akan kujelaskan, Jimin."

Lalu dokter datang dan memeriksa Jimin.

.

.

.

"Jungkook menyelamatkanmu." Pagi itu Jimin setengah terduduk di ranjangnya, dia masih memakai infus dan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Dia menyelamatkanmu." Jimin mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seolah masih tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Kadangkala ketika Jungkook menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih bisa sadar... melihat apa yang dilakukannya, seperti ketika masih awal-awal kau ada di rumah itu, ketika Jungkook mendatangimu, kadang-kadang aku bisa sadar dan melihat semuanya. Tetapi kadang Jungkook terlalu kuat sehingga kebanyakan ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku dalam kondisi tertidur dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sedih,

"Karena itu aku hampir tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau bertanya, memang benar-benar Jungkook yang waktu itu menyelamatkanmu."

"Jadi kau juga tidak mengingat pernikahan kita?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih jari Yoongi yang mengenakan cincin itu di tangannya, "Aku tidak mengingatnya dan itu adalah penyesalanku yang paling dalam..." dikecupnya jemari Yoongi, "Meskipun aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menjadi istriku."

Kata-kata Jimin membuat Yoongi tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga senang menjadi istrimu."

"Apakah Jungkook menyakitimu selama aku tak ada? Apakah dia menyakiti anak kita?"

"Tidak." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia berpura-pura sebagai dirimu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai akhir."

"Kalau begitu, aku asumsikan dia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang." Dahi Jimin berkerut,

"Aku tidak tahu Yoongi, aku bingung. Jungkook yang aku kenal tidak begitu. Untuk apa dia repot-repot berpura-pura sebagai aku kalau yang diinginkannya adalah menguasaimu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang menunjukkan dirinya kepadamu dan mendominasimu secara terang-terangan. Tetapi dia malah menyamar sebagai aku dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Itu bukan Jungkook yang aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya." Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, "Tetapi Namjoon mengatakan bahwa Jungkook menyamar sebagai dirimu karena tidak mau aku terkejut dan terlalu emosi sehingga mempengaruhi kandunganku."

"Dia memikirkan bayi itu." Jimin tercenung, "Sebuah kejutan lagi."

Yoongi menatap Jimin lembut, "Apakah kau merasakan dirinya di dalam dirimu sekarang?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Yoongi, ini aneh. Jungkook selalu terasa, bahkan ketika aku sadar penuh, dia selalu terasa mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap... Sekarang yang kurasakan ini, hampir seperti perasaan...kosong."

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya serasa diremas. Apakah itu berarti... Jungkook sudah tidak ada? Apakah kecelakaan itu telah melenyapkan Jungkook? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa senang?

Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan karena hidupnya akan lebih mudah bersama Jimin? Tetapi kenapa dia merasakan seolah-olah sesuatu yang berharga direnggut dari dalam dirinya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia merasa... patah hati? Apakah tanpa sadar selama ini dia juga mencintai Jungkook?

Jimin menyentuh dagu Yoongi dan mengangkatnya, "Kau sedih?"

Yoongi tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes membuat Jimin langsung mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau... mencintai Jungkook juga?"

Yoongi tercenung lama. Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai? Jungkook? Atau Jimin? Tetapi bukankah mereka memang satu? Mencintai Jimin berarti juga mencintai Jungkook bukan? Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bisakah Yoongi mencintai dua lelaki di saat bersamaan? Dua lelaki yang terjebak di dalam satu tubuh, saling bertolak belakang. Yoongi menghela napas, dia telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Ya Jimin. Aku... sepertinya aku juga mencintai Jungkook."

Jimin langsung meraih Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

"Oh Tuhan. Yoongi.. maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami ini.."

.

.

.

Setelah dirawat intensif beberapa lama, Jimin akhirnya boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia masih belum pulih total, luka-lukanya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jalannya masih agak pincang dan beberapa jahitannya masih belum dilepas. Tetapi kondisi Jimin sudah jauh lebih baik daripada setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih harus berhenti untuk menarik napas.

Dokter menyuruhnya menggunakan kursi roda dulu selama tubuhnya masih lemah, tetapi Jimin tidak mau. Kakinya tidak akan lemas dan membaik kalau dia harus menggantungkan dirinya kepada kursi roda. Dengan tekad yang kuat, lelaki itu akhirnya bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih meringis menahan sakitnya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu tengah malam. Kali ini benar-benar memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang bersembunyi dan mengambil gambar mereka. Masalah kecelakaan Jimin sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan pers apalagi beberapa rumor mengatakan Jimin sedang bersama Yoongi, anak gelap Heechul. Tetapi Taehyung telah menangani semuanya dengan baik. Semua kabar itu hanyalah menjadi rumor tanpa bukti dan konfirmasi.

Yoongi merangkul Jimin, membantunya berjalan memasuki rumah, menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dengan langkah pelan, Yoongi membimbing Jimin dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang.

"Apakah kau ingin sesuatu sebelum tidur?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Kemarilah." Jimin mengulurkan tanganya dan Yoongi langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berbaring dan berpelukan bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi."

"Aku juga Jimin."

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggantung di benak Jimin. Rasanya berbeda. Seperti yang dia katakan kepada Yoongi kemarin. Ada rongga kosong yang terasa di dadanya. Rongga kosong yang terasa hampa, yang dulu diisi oleh Jungkook sebagai bagian dirinya. Dan Yoongi... istrinya itu juga mencintai Jungkook. Si brengsek itu telah berhasil membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menyalahkan Yoongi, bagaimanapun, dia dan Jungkook adalah satu.

Tetapi Jungkook tidak ada di mana-mana. Alter egonya yang jahat itu sepertinya menghilang tanpa bekas. Ini sebenarnya yang diharapkan oleh Jimin, sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Jungkook menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan sekarang itu semua terwujud. Tetapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

Jimin berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Jungkook, direngkuhnya tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, dan dikecupnya dengan lembut,

"Maukah kau bercinta denganku, sayang? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak yakin, "Jimin, kondisi badanmu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menyentuhkannya ke kejantanannya yang mengeras, "Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia begitu keras, dia siap untukmu dan menginginkanmu..."

Yoongi merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang panas dan berdenyut di tangannya, Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi dan kemudian melumat bibirnya, mereka berciuman dengan panas dan penuh gairah, lelaki itu melumat seluruh sisi bibir Yoongi untuk kemudian lidahnya menguakkan bibir Yoongi dan menjelajahi mulutnya, bersatu dengan lidah Yoongi dan saling menggoda di dalam sana.

Ketika Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tampak membara penuh gairah, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menaikimu, tetapi kau bisa menaikiku."

"Aku bisa melukaimu Jimin..." Yoongi terengah, bergairah atas ciuman Jimin, tetapi sekaligus mencemaskan kondisi Jimin yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jimin tersenyum, "Satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang kesakitan adalah ini." Dia meremas tangan Yoongi yang masih menangkup kejantanannya yang berdenyut panas, "Aku membutuhkanmu Yoongi..."

Jimin kemudian menghela tubuh Yoongi supaya menaikinya. Dan kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mereka untuk menyatu. Yoongi semula gugup, tetapi Jimin membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu, membuat keduanya mengerang.

Yoongi duduk mengangkangi Jimin yang berbaring. Tangan lelaki itu di pingangnya, matanya memandanginya dengan penuh hasrat,

"Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan aku."

Yoongi bergerak, membuat Jimin mengerang parau. Ritmenya semula pelan karena Yoongi tidak mau menyakiti Jimin, tetapi tangan lelaki itu yang mencengkeram kedua pinggangnya membantunya mempercepat ritme, membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena gerakan itu, dan kenikmatan yang menjalarinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, dia mengerang ketika Jimin membantu gerakannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, semakin mempertegas penyatuan diri mereka, membuat kejantanan Jimin tenggelam lebih dalam di tubuh Yoongi.

Lalu puncak itu akhirnya datang juga. Yoongi mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya melayang ketika puncak kepuasan melandanya. Jimin menyusulnya di bawahnya, menaikkan pinggulnya dan meledak di dalam diri Yoongi diiringi erangan dalam penuh kepuasan.

Tubuh Yoongi jatuh lemas menimpa Jimin, dan lelaki itu langsung memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Napas mereka terengah dan jantung mereka yang berdebar saling berpadu.

Lalu Jimin mendongakkan wajah Yoongi dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup lembut bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang." bisiknya parau.

Yoongi tersenyum, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Jimin, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin tenang, bagaikan musik pengantar tidurnya.

.

.

.

Hampir dini hari ketika Jimin terbangun tiba-tiba. Dia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan Yoongi yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dalam kegelapan dia menggerakkan tangannya, mengernyit ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ketika itulah Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya, tampak tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, apakah Yoongi sedang bermimpi buruk? Jimin mengamati kerut kecil yang muncul di antara kedua alis Yoongi. Dan kemudian jemarinya bergerak lembut ke sana, mengusapnya agar kerutan itu hilang.

Yoongi mendesah merasakan usapan Jimin di kepalanya, kemudian bergumam,

"Jungkook..."

Jimin tertegun.

 **TBC**

 **PS: jadi yoongi milih siapa hayo iniiiiii**

 **nearly ending nih ayo ayo review~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin ,Jungkook**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Namjoon ,GS!Heechul**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ada adegan kekerasan ,psyco dan lain-lain yang bisa mengakibatkan mual dan kantuk yang berbahaya. Pokoknya bahaya lah**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, another remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "From The Darkest Side" ,lagi-lagi ini dengan pairing MinYoon tersayang dan termungil.**

 **Happy reading**

 **BAB 15-Chapter 22**

"Jungkook..."

Jimin tertegun. Menatap ke arah Yoongi lagi, tetapi perempuan itu sedang tertidur pulas, matanya tertutup rapat dan napasnya teratur.

Dengan pelan Jimin melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya di wastafel, lalu mendongakkan wajah dan menatap cermin wastafel dengan tatapan tajam.

Lama Jimin menatap bayangannya di cermin, menanti Jungkook muncul dan berkomunikasi dalam benaknya. Tetapi semua terasa begitu hening.

"Dia mencintaimu juga. Yoongi mencintaimu juga." Jimin bergumam, lebih seperti berbicara dengan kehampaan yang kosong. Lalu menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam jiwanya. Tidak ada jawaban sinis dari kegelapan. Jungkook seakan sudah menghilang.

"Dia sedih karena berpikir kau sudah meninggal." Jimin dengan keras kepala melanjutkan, mencoba memanggil Jungkook, "Dia mencintai kita berdua dan bersedia memaafkan kita berdua. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita melakukan gencatan senjata dan membuat kesepakatan, demi Yoongi dan calon anak kita."

Hening.

"Bangun Jungkook, dimanapun kau berada. _Kau diinginkan_. Ingat itu." Jimin bergumam pelan sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam benaknya. Menggeliat dan mencoba untuk terjaga...

.

.

.

Yoongi menyadari bahwa Jungkook mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi, sepertinya kecelakaan itu telah benar-benar melenyapkannya. Dielusnya perutnya dengan lembut. Menyadari kesedihan dalam dirinya yang masih mencoba untuk sembuh. Jungkook memang pantas disalahkan atas semua kekejamannya. Tetapi Yoongi menyadari bahwa lelaki itu melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan di dalam dirinya, karena dia dilupakan, karena dia kesepian, karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memijit pundaknya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pundaknya dari belakang, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sedang memandangi keindahan taman." Yoongi sedang duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah Jimin, menghadap ke taman luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bungaan.

Jimin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan serius, "Mengenai apa yang kau katakan tempo hari, bahwa kau juga mencintai Jungkook, benarkah?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Jimin..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, bukan masalah untukku. Kau ingat bukan, aku malah pernah meminta kepadamu, kalau kau mencintai diriku, kau harus bisa mencintai Jungkook..."

Jimin menghela napas panjang, "Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Jungkook kepadamu, kekejamannya dengan merenggut seluruh keluargamu, kau bisa memaafkan dan mencintainya?"

Yoongi memandang ke tengah taman dengan mata menerawang. Kekejaman Jungkook tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi itu terjadi saat Jungkook masih sangat jahat. Ketika bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, Jungkook sepertinya sudah berubah, lelaki itu memikirkan bayinya, lelaki itu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Salahkah Yoongi kalau dia berpikir bahwa di dalam hati Jungkook yang gelap itu, masih ada kasih sayang di dalamnya?

"Aku memang tidak bisa menoleransi kekejamannya di masa lalu." Yoongi bergumam menjawab, "Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan untukku... aku merasa bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk Jungkook, di dalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan sedikit kebaikan."

"Jungkook sangat kejam. Kau tidak takut lagi kepadanya?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap pipi Jimin dengan lembut, membiarkan Jimin mengecup tangannya, "Dia adalah dirimu juga. Suamiku. Ayah dari anakku, dan tidak seharusnya aku takut kepadanya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyakitiku dengan sengaja."

"Apakah... apakah kau menginginkan Jungkook kembali?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Semua orang pasti akan bilang aku bodoh dan terlalu mengambil resiko. Tetapi ya... aku menginginkan Jungkook kembali. Aku ingin ada saatnya Jimin dan Jungkook berdamai, saling berkompromi. Dan aku akan mencintai mereka berdua."

Jimin tersenyum, tiba-tiba senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman khas yang dingin, "Hati-hati dengan permohonanmu, Yoongi...karena jika itu terkabul, kau harus menanggung akibatnya."

Jantung Yoongi langsung berdebar kencang. Dia menoleh ke arah Jimin dan menatap wajahnya cermat. Sekarang dia bisa mengetahuinya, dia bisa mengenali dan membedakan Jimin dan Jungkook dengan jelas. Jika mereka melakukan _'switching'_ dalam beberapa detikpun, Yoongi akan bisa mengenalinya.

"Jungkook..." Yoongi bergumam mantap, berusaha menahan senyumnya karena pengenalan itu, "Kau... kau tidak lenyap? Jimin bilang dia tidak bisa merasakanmu..."

"Tadinya aku memutuskan akan diam dan lenyap. Karena kupikir itu yang kau inginkan."

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam. " Tetapi Jimin memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa kau... kau menginginkanku kembali. Kenapa Yoongi? Bukankah kau menginginkanku lenyap?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... tidak lagi. Aku..." tiba-tiba pipi Yoongi memerah, dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Jungkook tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu kepadanya, Jungkook bisa saja belum berubah, masih jahat dan kejam.

Mungkin saja lelaki itu akan memanfaatkan perasaannya untuk mendominasinya. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Ditatapnya Jungkook dengan ragu, lelaki itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu lenyap, Jungkook." Akhirnya Yoongi bisa berkata.

Jungkook tampaknya masih belum puas, "Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah, karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu?"

"Bukan." Yoongi mengamati Jungkook yang sekarang duduk dengan ragu di depannya, lelaki ini begitu frustrasi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tiba-tiba terbayang di benak Yoongi, lelaki kecil yang menahankan pukulan-pukulan ayahnya, meringkuk sendirian di malam hari, merasa sakit dan kesepian, merasa tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun.

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu Jungkook. Tetapi aku salah, Aku menginginkanmu."

Seketika itu juga topeng dingin di wajah Jungkook runtuh, dia menatap Yoongi, seolah-olah takjub dan tak percaya, "Kau menginginkanku?"

"Ya Jungkook."

"Tetapi tanganku ini penuh darah." Jungkook menatap Yoongi, "Aku kejam dan jahat dan semua orang takut padaku."

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku takut padamu lagi." Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Kecuali kalau kau mengacung-acungkan pisaumu di depan mataku."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengacung-acungkan pisau di depan matamu." Lalu wajahnya tampak sedih, "Tetapi akulah orang yang bertanggungjawab karena telah merenggut seluruh keluargamu darimu."

"Kau membunuh kakek dan nenekku."

"Ya." Jungkook menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tahu aku tidak termaafkan."

"Memang." Yoongi menatap Jungkook sedih, "Aku masih marah kepadamu mengenai itu. Dan kau membunuh ayahku, Hangeng."

"Sebenarnya Hangeng tidak masuk rencana. Tetapi tanpa kuduga dia ikut ke mobil itu." Jungkook memandang Yoongi dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf Yoongi atas semua kejahatan yang kulakukan kepadamu dan keluargamu."

Yoongi menatap mata Jungkook dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. Jungkook tidak pernah menyesali pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, tetapi entah kenapa dia berhasil meminta maaf kepada Yoongi dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh,

"Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah anak ini. Kau dan Jimin adalah ayah anak ini." Yoongi menatap Jungkook, "Maukah kau berjanji untuk menahan diri? Maksudku... keinginan membunuh itu, bisakah kau menekannya?"

"Kemarahan selalu menjadi kekuatanku. Aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menggangguku. Tetapi kalau kau memintanya..." Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan serius, "Ya Yoongi, aku akan menahan diri... mungkin tidak dengan membunuh, mungkin melukainya sedikit.."

"Jungkook!" Yoongi menyela mengingatkan.

Jungkook tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan berusaha, Yoongi."

"Dan jangan suka mengancam dan menakut-nakuti orang-orang di sekelilingmu, auramu sudah cukup menakutkan tanpa kau harus mengancam mereka."

Perkataan Yoongi itu membuat Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau tidak pernah takut padaku. Waktu itu... ketika aku ingin membunuhmu, kau malah menawariku plester untuk membalut lukaku. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku akan terus mencarimu."

"Namjoon bilang kau masih menyimpan plester itu dalam sebuah kotak di dalam brankasmu."

"Memang." Jungkook menatap Yoongi lurus-lurus, "Kadang-kadang aku suka menatapnya di malam hari, sambil membayangkan bahwa aku akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Kau sudah memilikiku. Kau sudah menjadi suamiku."

"Begitupun Jimin." Suara Jungkook berubah serius, "Akan seperti apa kita ke depannya nanti? Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Jimin."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian lenyap."

"Apakah kau... mencintai kami berdua? Maksudku.. semua orang selalu bisa mencintai Jimin, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Karena kau juga tidak bisa mencintai mereka, Jungkook."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima siapapun, Yoongi. Bagiku semua orang adalah musuh yang akan siap menyerangku kapan saja kalau aku tidak waspada. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa menerimamu, dan kurasa... meski aku tidak pernah merasakan ini... sepertinya aku mencintaimu."

Hening. Dan Yoongi tertegun, Mencoba mengulang kata-kata Jungkook di benaknya. Apakah tadi Jungkook baru saja mengatakan cinta kepadanya?

"Kau? Bisa mencintai?" Yoongi menatap ragu, "Aku meragukannya, bukankah yang kau rasakan hanyalah obsesi dan dorongan untuk memiliki?"

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Tetapi selain itu, aku tidak bisa melukaimu. Aku senang bersamamu, dan aku menginginkan bayi itu." Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya ke arah perut Yoongi, "Bukankah itu berarti aku mencintaimu?"

Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati. Jadi seperti itukah definisi Jungkook untuk cinta? Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Mungkin Yoongi harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan, supaya Jungkook bisa membuka hatinya dan belajar menemukan kasih saying dan cinta di hatinya yang hitam kelam.

Yoongi yakin akan ada saatnya Jungkook mengerti tentang cinta, dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin lama kelamaan Jungkook akan belajar mencintai yang sesungguhnya, Yoongi yakin akan ada saatnya di mana Jungkook tidak akan menyebarkan aura menakutkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kembali." Jimin bergumam pelan sambil menatap bayangan Jungkook di depannya.

"Ya. Aku kembali."

"Apakah kau akan membunuh orang-orang lagi dan mengotori tanganmu dengan darah?"

"Aku tidak janji." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Tetapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Yoongi untuk lebih menahan diri."

"Kau memang harus lebih menahan diri. Kita akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Seorang ayah _eh?_ Dari semua yang pernah kubayangkan, menjadi seorang ayah tidak pernah masuk dalam imajinasiku."

"Dalam imajinasiku juga." Jimin mengernyit, "Aku selalu menjauhkan kita berdua dari anak-anak, karena aku takut kau melukai mereka, kita sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Aku bertanya kepadamu Jungkook, apakah kau akan melukai anak kita? Karena kalau jawabannya 'ya' maka aku akan menjauhkan kita, sejauh mungkin dari Yoongi."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin melukai darah dagingku sendiri."

Jimin memandang Jungkook tidak yakin, "Benarkah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin? Kau kan belum pernah berdekatan dengan anak-anak."

Jungkook tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum, "Dia anak Yoongi juga. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melukai Yoongi, begitupun dengan anaknya."

Jimin menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam, sedikit tidak percaya, tetapi Jungkook tampak begitu serius, sehingga Jimin berpikir lelaki itu pantas mendapat kesepakatan,

"Karena itu kita harus berkompromi. Mau tak mau kita tinggal di tubuh yang sama, saling berbagi. Kita tidak bisa melenyapkan satu sama lain, kita harus melakukan kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan? Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Jungkook tersenyum, "Dia mencintai kita berdua ya?"

"Dia mencintaiku dengan mudah." Jimin menyipitkan matanya, "Dan dia bisa mencintaimu juga, itu luar biasa. Mungkin hanya Yoongi yang bisa melakukannya, mencintai kita berdua."

"Aku setuju denganmu." Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kesepakatan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mulai dengan pengaturan waktu." Jimin bergumam. Menjelaskan kepada alter egonya apa yang harus mereka lakukan supaya bisa sama-sama tetap ada, menjadi pasangan Yoongi tanpa harus saling melukai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan berlalu tanpa insiden apapun. Hingga malam itu tiba waktunya Yoongi melahirkan. Jimin sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum kontraksinya makin sering. Dan dia sedang berbaring sambil menghitung kontraksinya, menanti detik-detik kelahiran bayinya.

Jimin terus menggenggam jemari Yoongi, meremasnya seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan ketika Yoongi mengerang menahan ketegangan kontraksinya dan membantunya mengingat bagaimana cara menghirup dan menghela napas untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh senyum, suaminya itu tampak cemas dan menatapnya dengan sedikit panik. Senyumnya melebar, berusaha meredakan kepanikan Jimin, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jimin. Kontraksinya makin sering. Kurasa tinggal sebentar lagi."

Diremasnya jemari Jimin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, "Kau akan menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu saja." Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Membuat Yoongi menghela napas lega.

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka adalah kehidupan perkawinan yang unik. Tidak semua orang bisa mengalaminya. Tetapi Yoongi mengalaminya. Pada awalnya dia masih perlu beradaptasi. Seperti memasakkan makanan udang untuk Jimin, ternyata Jungkook yang makan malam bersamanya, dan lelaki itu tidak suka udang. Atau bercinta dengan Jimin hanya untuk bercinta lagi karena tiba-tiba Jungkook yang menguasai tubuh itu dan bergairah terhadapnya.

Semua terasa berbeda. Tetapi Jungkook dan Jimin telah mencapai kompromi. Dan dia belajar makin cepat, mengenali Jungkook dan Jimin dengan pasti, Jungkook tidak akan bisa berpura-pura sebagai Jimin lagi di depan Yoongi, karena Yoongi pasti akan langsung mengenalinya.

Tidak ada lagi pembunuhan yang dilakukan Jungkook dengan dingin. Dia telah belajar menahan diri, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Kalau Jungkook sedang tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, maka dia sekarang memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan Jimin yang menguasai tubuhnya dan mengambil alih permasalahan itu, cara itu terbukti bisa menahan Jungkook untuk melukai siapapun.

Yoongi bersyukur semua berjalan baik untuk mereka, dia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan tenaga selama jeda kontraksinya untuk menunggu kontraksi berikutnya yang akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya jeda kontraksinya makin cepat." Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, menoleh kepada perawat yang dari tadi memeriksa tekanan darah Yoongi,

"Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanyanya kepada perawat itu.

Sang perawat menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya akan memanggil dokter, dan kami akan mempersiapkan ruang melahirkan."

.

.

.

Jimin sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengenakan baju untuk masuk ke dalam ruang melahirkan. Dia akan menemani Yoongi untuk melahirkan anak mereka di dalam sana.

Tetapi dia lalu melihat bayangan Jungkook yang panik dan pucat pasi di kaca wastafel itu. Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan kesakitan dan ketakutan, seakan ada teror yang menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Jimin..." Jungkook bergumam sambil mengerang seolah kesakitan,

"Aku tidak bisa punya anak Jimin. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyakiti anak itu atau tidak."

 **TBC**

 **PS:**

 **Next Chapt ending… jumlah review menentukan kapan update yaak wkwk**


End file.
